Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Kayla Leah
Summary: Elena Gilbert est une actrice et mannequin de vingt-trois ans. Premier rôle d'une série phare mondialement suivie et mannequin. Un soir, sa meilleure amie Caroline l'entraîne voir un concert. C'est alors qu'elle fait LA rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie…
1. Backstage

**/ATTENTION/ PRESENCE DE YURI (COUPLE PRINCIPAL), YAOI (COUPLE SECONDAIRE) ET HETERO (COUPLE SECONDAIRE RECURENT). SI VOUS ÊTES INTOLERANT OU HOMOPHOBE, PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN. **Pour les autres, bienvenue !

**The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient évidemment pas et est la propriété de L.J Smith et des producteurs de la série. Moi, je fais juste joujou avec, pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou pas…)**

Hello tout le monde ! Cette fic m'est venue un peu par hasard. J'ai toujours trouvé Elena de Vampire Diaries très jolie, et vu qu'elle a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine (il n'y a qu'à voir la série, elle a un harem à elle toute seule !) je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de la caser avec une fille. **/ATTENTION/ JE PRECISE DES LE DEBUT POUR QUE CE SOIT VRAIMENT CLAIR POUR VOUS CHERS LECTEURS ET LECTRICES. TOUS LES PERSONNAGES DE CETTE FIC SONT HUMAINS. SI L'ABSENCE DE VAMPIRISME VOUS GÊNE, NE LISEZ PAS, VOUS RISQUEZ D'ÊTRE DEÇUS.**

Elena Gilbert est une actrice et mannequin de vingt-trois. Premier rôle d'une série phare mondialement suivie, shooting photo pour les plus grands, elle a tout ce qu'elle a toujours désiré. Un soir, sa meilleure amie Caroline l'entraîne voir un concert. C'est alors qu'elle fait LA rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie…

Skye Williams est une musicienne, compositrice et interprète de vingt-et-un ans. Elle a été repérée à dix-huit ans et depuis, elle enchaîne les tubes et les disques d'or. Son style rock bien affirmé et son franc parlé qui se traduit dans les paroles de ses chansons en ont fait une artiste adulée et respectée. En gros, tout allait bien dans la vie de Skye Williams. Mais ça, c'était avant _elle_…

_**POV Elena **_

Cette fille sur la scène… Elle rayonne. Elle est éclatante. Elle irradie tout, comme si un feu ardent brûlait en elle. Elle nous illumine de sa lumière…

- Qui est-ce ? demandais-je en désignant la chanteuse.

- Quoi ? Tu la connais pas ? C'est Skye Williams ! Elle fait un carton ! Tous les magasins étaient en rupture de stock une heure après sa sortie de son dernier album la semaine dernière, et il est déjà classé disque d'or ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme j'ai lutté pour obtenir ses places VIP !

Ma meilleure amie, Caroline Forbes, était actrice tout comme moi. Nous avons même la chance de travailler ensemble, dans le cadre d'une série à succès_. _D'un naturel vif et enjoué, elle m'entraînait toujours dans les folles soirées dont elle était friande. Son air scandalisé devant mon ignorance me fis sourire.

- Ouah, c'est impressionnant. Elle a l'air si jeune.

- Elle a eu vingt-et-un an en aout dernier.

- T'en sais des choses toi !

- C'est normal, je suis une de ses fans.

- Ah, tout s'explique.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en réalisant que Caroline connaissait cette chanteuse hypnotique mieux que moi. Eh ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Etre en totale admiration devant une fille ! Être jalouse de Caroline qui la connaissait mieux que moi ? Ce n'était pas possible, je divaguais. J'avais sûrement trop bu. Ouais, c'était ça. J'étais sans doute bourrée. Je ruminais cette conclusion dont je ne voulais pas admettre la mauvaise foi jusqu'à la fin du concert. Cependant, je n'avais pas cessé de contempler Skye Williams, jusqu'à sa sortie de scène finale.

- Eh oh Elena ? Ici la Terre ! Redescends s'il te plaît !

- Désolée Caroline. J'étais… perdue dans mes pensées, bredouillais-je.

- Mouais, fit l'autre, dubitative. Bon, tu viens ? J'ai deux passes pour les coulisses. Allons saluer l'artiste, dit-elle malicieusement.

A mon grand dam, je me laissai entraîner. On présenta leurs badges aux vigiles qui gardaient l'entrée et se faufilèrent entre les techniciens et les musiciens pour atteindre la loge de la star, gardée également par un vigile se tenant devant la porte.

- Bonsoir, dit Caroline d'un ton enjoué. Nous aimerions saluer Skye et la féliciter pour son incroyable show. Vous pourriez nous laisser passer s'il vous plaît ?

- Mademoiselle Williams m'a recommandé de ne laisser entrer personne.

- S'il vous plaît ! supplia Caroline. Je me suis procuré ses pass VIP juste pour pouvoir la voir.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, mais c'est non.

Caroline voulu insister encore mais je la pris à part en attrapant son bras.

- N'insiste pas Caroline. Ce mec fait plus de deux mètres et pèse sans doute plus que toi et moi réunies. Je ne crois pas qu'il hésitera à nous jeter dehors.

- Elena ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, donc tu me connais. Quand j'ai une idée en tête, je n'en démords pas. Et je peux me montrer plus coriace qu'un pitbull.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, murmurais-je en la voyant repartir vers le vigile.

Je suivis Caroline, prête à la trainer dehors par les cheveux si la situation si la situation s'envenimait. Il y eu des éclats de voix des deux côtés, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur. Vêtue d'un t-shirt asymétrique blanc oversize qui descendait à peine en dessous de son nombril, d'un skinny en cuir noir et de bottines assorties, Skye Williams passa sa main dans sa chevelure châtain en leur lançant un regard contrarié.

- C'est quoi tous ses cris ? J'ai déjà une migraine carabinée et vous en remettez une couche ?

- Désolé mademoiselle Williams, mes ces personnes insistaient pour vous voir et…

Instantanément, le regard de Skye dévia sur moi. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, mon cœur rata un battement. Elle avait des yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire, bleu clair mais intenses, comme avivés d'un éclat intérieur. Je me surpris moi-même à penser ça, ma gêne ainsi que l'impression d'avoir trop bu augmentant alors que mes joues prenaient une vive teinte écarlate. Skye le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Avant que la situation ne devienne plus embarrassante, Caroline s'écria :

- OMG ! Vous, tu… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis devant Skye Williams, s'écria-telle.

Sous le coup de l'allégresse, elle sautillait sur place, tout en s'éventant à deux mains pour calmer les bouffées de chaleur qui la traversait.

- C'est Skye Williams ! me fit-elle en désignant la dénommée en agitant la main. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Alors que Caroline faisait sa crise d'hystérie dans le genre groupie écervelée, Skye s'appuya négligemment sur le cadran de la porte, l'air désabusée. Elle doit sans doute avoir l'habitude de déclencher l'hystérie collective, songea Elena. Puis Skye la regarda une seconde fois, et elle lui sourit. Pas un sourire timide ou cordial que l'on adresse à une inconnue, mais un sourire malicieux qui seyait à son regard amusé.

- Caroline, fit Elena en détournant le regard, on devrait y aller. Il est tard et on se lève tôt demain.

- Attends, il me faut un autographe.

Elle se mit à trifouiller avec énergie son sac et en sortit un calepin de fourrure rose vif et un stylo assorti.

- S'il vous plait, vous pourriez m'accorder un autographe ? demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Skye prit ce qu'elle lui tendait sans un mot, mais sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'encre était rose. La commissure de ses lèvres étaient crispées tant elle se retenait de rire. Elle le lui rendit tout aussi silencieusement, ayant sans doute peur de lâcher par mégarde un gloussement.

- Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? demanda Caroline aussitôt qu'elle eut récupéré sa dédicace.

- Si tu veux, lâcha l'autre, blasée.

Caroline poussa un petit cri aigu de contentement et dégaina son portable. Elle prit la pose et fit une moue, la tête frôlant celle de son idole, qui daigna faire un sourire.

- Fais-en une avec nous Elena ! s'exclama Caroline en me saisissant par le bras et ma plaça à droite de Skye. Elle tendit ensuite le bras pour que nous soyons toutes les trois dans le champ photo de son portable.

- Faites _Cheese_ les filles ! préconisa-t-elle

Toutes les trois sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Skye leur avait accordée une mine radieuse.

- Waaaaaaaaaah ! Elle est trop belle ! s'écria Caroline en s'extasiant sur la photo. J'vais tout de suite la poster sur Facelook et Twittii. Merci Skye, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part de nous accorder un peu de ton temps. Oh, mais quelle idiote ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Caroline Forbes, actrice. Je suis une grande fan. Elle c'est ma meilleure amie et collègue, Elena Gilbert. Le concert était incroyable. Tu es vraiment superbe sur les photos. Attends, je vais te les envoyer par Bluetooth.

- Ralentit le rythme Caroline, tu vas finir par suffoquer, avertis-je en la voyant débiter phrases après phrases à un rythme soutenu et sans interruption.

- Oui, je sais, mais je suis tellement nerveuse. Encore merci Skye, c'était génial. Le concert, l'autographe, les photos…

Comprenant que Caroline pouvait continuer ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, je la saisis par le bras et la trainais jusqu'à la sortie.

- Merci Skye ! Je t'adore ! T'es la meilleure !

- Ça suffit Caroline ! Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant !

Je réussis à la trainer dehors. Heureusement, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler le chauffeur de la limousine avant notre départ pour les coulisses pour qu'il nous attende à la sortie. Je lui demandais de déposer d'abord Caroline qui habitait non loin de là avant de me raccompagner. Il était une heure du mat' lorsque je passais la porte de mon appartement, complètement crevée. Si cette journée avait été épuisante, la nouvelle n'en annonçait pas moins.

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! La suite dans une semaine. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je sache si ça vous plaît. C'est la première fic que j'écris et que soumet à un public, alors des reviews seraient les bienvenues.


	2. Soirée trop arrosée

Salut ! Voici le second chapitre, vite posté pour répondre aux envies de mes chères revieweuses ! Comme d'habitude, Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, je fais m'en inspire seulement. Par contre, les personnages de Skye Williams, de Joshua Finnagan ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent et me reviennent entièrement.

Anya-chan, merci infiniment, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

Nanou, merci de ton enthousiasme et de l'intérêt que tu portes as mon histoire. Ça fait plaisir.

Lilinette, merci de ton soutien.

Pour l'évolution des couples, j'ai une nouvelle. J'ai décidé que ce serait vous, chères reviewses, qui choisirez le couple yaoi. Par le biais de vos reviews, vous me proposerez des couples et je les mettrais en fin de chapitre. Le couple obtenant le plus de voix sera celui de la fic. J'annoncerai quand les votes commenceront et se clôtureront. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, car je dois d'abord mettre en place l'histoire et les personnages avant que vous puissiez choisir. Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse, la suite !

Une chanson figure dans ce chapitre. Skye étant une rockstar, ça risque d'arriver souvent. La chanson est _It's alright it's ok _d'Ashley Tisdale. Je vous mets le lien Youtube ainsi que les paroles et la traduction. Conseil de l'auteure : mettez la chanson et lisez les paroles en même temps, puis regarder le clip séparément après avoir saisi le sens de la chanson. C'est valable pour toutes les chansons de la fic. Mais c'est juste un conseil, vous n'êtes pas obligées.

.com/watch?v=On_ZPiDEqkA

L'adresse mentionnée est celle de la maison d'Elena dans la série : 1904 Floyd Street NE, Covington, Georgia, USA. J'ai juste changé le nom de la ville.

_POV Elena_

La soirée d'hier revint à l'esprit d'Elena dès le réveil, pour cause de ma gueule de bois qui se traduisait par une migraine carabinée, quelques vertiges et le sentiment d'être nauséeuse. Avisant de l'heure grâce à son réveil, qui pointait sept heures moins vingt, elle se leva difficilement en s'appuyant sur la table à chevet. Dans le brouillard le plus complet, elle alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Emergeant peu à peu, elle décida de calmer les soulèvements de son estomac par une tasse de thé fumante. Elle sortit de son placard un mélange de tisane étiqueté « HANGOVER » _(gueule de bois en français mais ça sonne tout de même vachement plus classe en anglais) _préparé consciencieusement par sa tante Jenna qui était addict aux plantes médicinales et aux trucs bio en tout genre. Elle lui préparait des mélanges de tisane, les mettaient en bocaux et les étiquetaient soigneusement. De « Insomnie » à « Stress » en passant par « Migraine » et « Règles Douloureuses », chaque mal avait sa tisane. Elena mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire électrique et attendit en mangeant un petit abricot et quelques fruits secs. Comme le disait Caroline, Elena ne mangeait pas, elle picorait. Elle n'était pas anorexique comme l'avait honteusement insinué la presse, c'est juste qu'elle se rassasiait vite et sans manger grand-chose. Elle but la tisane âpre par à-coups pour ne pas se brûler avant d'enfiler une brassière et un cycliste pour faire son jogging matinal de vingt minutes. Elena se noua les cheveux en queue de cheval au sommet du crâne à la va-vite devant le miroir de l'entrée. Elle prit son MP4, planta ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mis la musique et sortit en trottinant. Bien sûr, elle prit l'escalier.

_POV Skye_

Skye était joyeuse à l'idée du concert de ce soir. Elle avait tellement hâte _qu'il_ entende sa nouvelle chanson. Elle était un peu déçue de devoir être sur scène et louper la tête qu'_il _allait faire. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, non, c'était trop puéril. Elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'elle était tellement mieux sans _lui_, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de _lui_ et qu'_il_ n'était plus rien, ne symbolisait plus rien pour elle. Elle l'apercevrait sans frémir, même s'_il_ lui adressait son fameux sourire narquois qui l'avait subjuguée la première fois.

« Sers-le à l'autre traînée ! » songea-t-elle en déchirant sèchement, sans un pincement au cœur et sans une once de regret une photo d'eux, son dernier souvenir de leur histoire.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Skye balança les deux morceaux de photo déchirée sur sa coiffeuse avant de se retourner en faisant pivoter son siège. Devant elle se tenait Joshua, communément appelé Josh _(je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'imagine__ Brant Daugherty __alias__ Noel Kahn __dans Pretty Little Liars)_, à la fois batteur, responsable audiovisuel, mannequin à ses heures, et également son meilleur ami depuis près de sept ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient perpétuellement en bataille, et ses yeux bleus rappelaient ceux de Skye, c'est pourquoi tant de gens les prenaient pour frère et sœur. Ce qu'ils étaient. Frère et sœur de cœur.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, anxieuse pour ce soir ?

- Non, trancha Skye d'un ton catégorique.

- Comment tu peux faire ça ? s'exclama Josh en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise près d'elle. Comment tu peux sortir d'une histoire d'amour et agir comme si tu t'en foutais !

- Parce que je m'en fous ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'en fous royalement ! Lance m'a trompé ? Ok ! Avec une poufiasse écervelée ? Tant mieux ! Je m'en tape parce que dans cette histoire, je n'ai rien perdu ! Lance et moi, c'était fini depuis longtemps. On est resté ensemble parce qu'aucun de nous n'avais le courage de claquer la porte !

- Tu ne l'a jamais aimé n'est-ce pas ? dit Josh comme une évidence.

- C'est vrai. C'était une attirance purement physique, pas de sentiments. J'étais avec lui par confort, pour avoir quelqu'un quand je rentre le soir, pour ne pas être seule. Lui a tiré parti de ma célébrité pour créer son label de designer. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Mais à long terme, une relation sans amour ne peut pas marcher. C'est mieux comme ça. C'était un vrai boulet, il m'empêchait d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant. Maintenant que c'est fini, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la sortie de mon prochain single et écrire de nouvelles chansons. Mon horizon est dégagé, je devrais pouvoir trouver l'inspiration.

Josh était resté coi face à cette explication. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu s'engager autrement que par amour demeurait interdit devant le mystère Skye.

- Josh, demanda cette dernière, la tête au creux de ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, tu penses que quelque chose cloche chez moi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai vingt-et-un an et je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ! bougonna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est que tu n'as pas rencontré la bonne personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça viendra.

_POV Elena_

Elena n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur du studio que Carolina lui sauta à la gorge.

- Devine qui a des places pour le show ultra privé de Skye Williams à _La Zone_ ce soir ? dit-elle, surexcitée, en brandissant deux invitations dorés qu'elle agitait dans tous les sens.

_La Zone_ était un club très branché situé aux abords de la plage. Les stars y défilaient et pouvoir y entrer révélait de la consécration.

- Caroline, on a vu Skye Williams en concert hier. Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses ?

- Mais c'est _La Zone_ ! insista-t-elle. En plus, Skye chantera en exclusivité son dernier single qui ne sort que la semaine prochaine !

- C'est non, Caroline. Skye Williams, j'ai assez donné.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime bien sa musique, ses chansons et le concert d'hier était vraiment bien. Mais je me suis réveillée avec la gueule de bois et je ne tiens pas à remettre ça tous les matins !

- Salut les filles ! lança Stefan en leur faisant la bise à chacune.

Il venait d'arriver et qui, par conséquent, n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

- Alors, ce concert ? demanda-t-il.

- C'était I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E ! déclara Caroline, enthousiaste. Absolument génial ! J'ai même pu me débrouiller pour avoir des places à son show ultra privé à _La Zone_ ce soir, fit-elle en agitant les billets devant Stefan.

- Impressionnant, admit celui qui ne se laissait guère impressionner. Des places pour un show privé à _La Zone _obtenuesà la dernière minute. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune dis-moi !

- Mon agent à des contacts dans le milieu, éluda-t-elle. J'ai deux billets, mais Elena s'obstine à ne pas vouloir y aller avec moi.

- Caroline, remarqua Elena, plus raisonnable, on ne fait pas la fête de soirs d'affilée en semaine ! On travaille je te signale !

- C'est bon miss Rabat-Joie. Si c'est comme ça, j'inviterai quelqu'un d'autre pour profiter de ceci, fit-elle en dégainant les billets.

- Mademoiselle Gilbert ! Mademoiselle Forbes ! héla une assistante de plateau. On vous attend au maquillage !

- On arrive ! répondit Elena en entraînant Caroline à sa suite.

Entourée par une foule de maquilleuses, coiffeuses et esthéticiennes, les actrices se faisaient pouponner par des experts. Pendant qu'on blushait Caroline pour qu'elle ait des joues de poupée, on fardait Elena pour lui donnait un teint un peu plus hâlé que sa carnation naturelle.

- Aller Elena, s'il te plait ! Fais pas ta coincée ! Ça te changera les idées. Et puis c'est _La Zone _! insista Caroline comme si c'était un argument en soi.

- On a vu Skye hier, on a pris des photos avec elle et tu as même un autographe ! Tu ne peux pas l'oublier un peu ?

- C'est ma chanteuse préférée ! Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ?

- Tu passes pour une groupie à aller à la moindre de ses représentations !

- Tu parles mais tu y étais aussi !

- Parce que tu m'y as traînée de force sans me demander mon avis !

Un long silence s'éternisa avant que Caroline lâche :

- Alors tu viens ce soir oui ou merde ?

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tout Caroline. Résolue et inébranlable, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ok, je viens, céda-t-elle, mais c'est la dernière fois ! Après ça, je ne veux plus entendre parler de concerts avant au moins un mois !

- Promis ! s'exclama Caroline.

Cependant, le sixième sens d'Elena l'avertissait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Le soir même, après une journée entière au studio à faire prises sur prises, elle était à l'entrée de _La Zone, _vêtue d'une mini robe marine lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et dont les manches lui découvrait les épaules, des low-boots de douze centimètres en velours et une pochette strassée assortis. Elle avait pris le soin de boucler ses cheveux qui, lâchés, sublimaient ses épaules nues et sa peau ambrée. Caroline n'avait rien à lui envier dans sa robe pêche au haut perlé qui dévoilait la beauté de son teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux blonds dorés ramenés en chignon très sixties et ses escarpins aussi escarpés que ceux d'Elena. Elles avaient déboulées bras-dessus bras-dessous sur le tapis rouge, saluer la foule avec un sourire, poser pour les photographes avant de s'engouffrer dans l'antre de la jet-set. _La Zone _était vraiment un super club. Plongé dans des lumières marine et violette, dans la quasi obscurité, avec un son déferlant des enceintes du DJ jusque dans leurs oreilles, Caroline et Elena se retrouvèrent dans un autre monde. Après avoir intercepté un serveur de boisson, Caroline se saisit de deux coupes de champagne et les deux amies trinquèrent à ce qui s'annonçait être une soirée mémorable.

_POV Skye_

Skye pris soin de choisir sa tenue de scène. Elle opta pour un t-shirt asymétrique gris chiné proclamant « BRAIN FIRST BODY 2ND » et un short en cuir noir. Ses fidèles rangers de cuir, elles, ne la quittèrent pas d'une semelle _(pardonnez-moi le jeu de mot minable mais c'était plus fort que moi)_. Coiffée à la wild et un regard charbonneux pour tout maquillage, elle attrapa sa guitare électrique bicolore _(black&white, quelle surprise !) _et se prépara à monter en scène. Un plateau montant la fit jaillir sur la scène, des fumées bleues et violettes accompagnant sa montée. Skye avait toujours adoré des entrées spectaculaires. Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler de joie. Elle gratta sa guitare doucement tandis que le synthé ajoutait de la puissance au son. Elle entama la chanson avec douceur.

You told me  
><em>Tu me disais<em>  
>There's no need to talk it out<br>_Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler_  
>Cause its too late<br>_Car c'est trop tard_  
>To proceed<br>_Pour procéder_  
>And slowly I took your words and walked away<br>_J'ai pris lentement tes mots et suis partie_

No looking back  
><em>Ne regarde pas en arrière<em>  
>I wont regret, no<br>_Je ne veux pas regretter, non_  
>I will find my way<br>_Je trouverais mon chemin_  
>I'm broken<br>_Je suis brisée_  
>But still I have to say<br>_Mais je dois toujours dire_

Là, la batterie marqua le tempo et sa voix s'envola. Une des caractéristiques de Skye et qui la rendait si populaire, c'est qu'elle interprétait ses chansons avec passion. Ça se voyait dans l'expression de son visage, dans le ton que prenait sa voix. Elle mettait tant d'énergie, tant de passion et c'est pour cela qu'elle arrivait à toucher les gens.

It's Alright, OK  
><em>Tout vas bien, c'est d'accord<em>  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolé_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>So don't you bother what I do<br>_Alors, ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je fais_  
>No matter what you say<br>_Peu importe ce que tu dis_  
>I wont return<br>_Je veux pas retourner en arrière_  
>Our bridge has burnt down<br>_Notre pont a brûlé_  
>I'm stronger now<br>_Je suis plus forte maintenant_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_

Pas une personne dans la salle ne dansait pas. La musique était entraînante, la voix de Skye renversante, et personne ne pouvait résister au rythme endiablé de la musique.

You played me  
><em>Tu as joué avec moi<em>  
>Betrayed me<br>_Tu m'as trahit_  
>Your love was nothing but a game<br>_Ton amour n'était qu'un jeu_  
>Portrait a role<br>_Un Portrait, un rôle_  
>You took control, I<br>_Tu as pris le contrôle_  
>I couldn't help but fall<br>_Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tomber_  
>So deep<br>_Profondément_  
>But now I see things clear<br>_Mais maintenant je vois les choses clairement_

It's Alright, OK  
><em>Tout vas bien, c'est d'accord<em>  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>So don't you bother what I do<br>_Alors, ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je fais_  
>No matter what you say<br>_Peu importe ce que tu dis_  
>I wont return<br>_Je veux pas retourner en arrière_  
>Our bridge has burnt down<br>_Notre pont a brûlé_  
>I'm stronger now<br>_Je suis forte maintenant_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
><em>Ne dépense pas tes larmes fictives pour moi,<em>  
>Just save them for someone in need<br>_Garde les simplement pour quelqu'un qui en aura besoin_  
>It's way to late<br>_Il est bien trop tard_  
>I'm closing the door<br>_Je ferme la porte_

It's Alright, OK  
><em>Tout vas bien, c'est d'accord<em>  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>So don't you bother what I do<br>_Alors, ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je fais_  
>No matter what you say<br>_Peu importe ce que tu dis_  
>I wont return<br>_Je veux pas retourner en arrière_  
>Our bridge has burnt down<br>_Notre pont a brûlé_  
>I'm stronger now<br>_Je suis plus forte maintenant_  
>Alright, Ok<br>_Bien, ok_  
>I'm so much better without you<br>_Je suis tellement mieux sans toi_  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_

It's Alright, OK**  
><strong>_Tout vas bien, c'est d'accord_  
><em>Alright, OK<em>__

Without you  
><em>Je suis tellement mieux sans toi<em>  
>No matter what you say<br>It's Alright, OK  
><em>Tout vas bien, c'est d'accord<em>  
><em><strong>Alright, OK<strong>_

Without you  
><em>Sans toi<em>  
>I wont be sorry<br>_Je serais pas désolée_

Une salve d'applaudissement et des cris de joie retentirent à la fin de la chanson. Dans la lumière des projecteurs, elle put apercevoir Lance, livide et dérouté. Le plateau s'abaissa et Skye rejoint les coulisses où elle emporta cette réjouissante vision avec elle.

_**POV Elena**_

- Elena ! Elena regarde ! s'écria Caroline.

Elena eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme blond quitter le club, visiblement furieux, tandis qu'une greluche lui courrait après.

- C'est Lance Worthington, designer de renom et l'ex de Skye. Il l'a trompée récemment avec une mannequin danoise ou suédoise, je sais plus. Ça faisait la une de _Chic & Choc _la semaine dernière. La chanson n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Maintenant, Elena saisissait enfin le sens de ses paroles. Un orgueil blessé, une revanche. Je suis tellement mieux sans toi disait Skye. Elena, elle, était perdue toute seule, sans personne à aimer. La fin de soirée fut bien arrosée, bien trop. Elena tenta de noyer sa mélancolie subite avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Chose n'étant pas coutume, ce fut Caroline qui lui suggéra d'arrêter de boire et qu'il lui fit remarquer qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se laissa conduire, ne pouvant faire un pas seule sans vaciller. Sauf que Caroline se trouvait dans un état aussi piteux que le sien et qu'elles finirent par s'effondrer contre le mur, hilares, à l'entrée de service à l'arrière du bâtiment.

- J'crois qu'on a trop bu ! gloussa Caroline, telle une petite fille.

- Je crois aussi, fit Elena, qui peinait à respirer tant elle riait.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

- Chut ! ordonna Caroline en essayant de dissimuler les gloussements qui lui soulevaient la poitrine. Chut !

Sa voix redevenait enfantine lorsqu'elle était ivre. Et là, elle était complètement bourrée. Les pas s'éloignèrent et elles riaient bêtement comme deux bécasses, fières de ne pas avoir été découvertes, lorsqu'Elena remarqua qu'elles étaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment et que l'air ambiant c'était rafraichi.

- J'ai fr… fr… froid, grelotta Caroline en claquant des dents.

- T'peux t'lever ? demanda Elena.

Caroline esquissa un mouvement puis glissa le long du mur où elle était adossée.

- Nan, j'peux pas. Ça tourne, se justifia-t-elle en pointant le sol.

- Attends j'vais essayer.

Elena colla ses mains au mur derrière elle et se hissa péniblement sur ses pieds. Vu son taux d'alcoolémie, ses talons de douze c'étaient transformés en échasses et il lui était très difficile de marcher.

- Bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle à Caroline. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

Caroline s'étaient mise à régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait avalé et Elena préféra partir que d'assister au spectacle peu ragoûtant. Elle entra péniblement dans le bâtiment en se tenant toujours au mur, son sens de l'équilibre lui faisant actuellement défaut. Elle finit par déboucher sur un couloir éclairé par des néons blafards. Elle parcouru quelques mètres, croisant des personnes dans le même état qu'elle qui faisait le chemin inverse. Elle comprit alors pourquoi la sortie de service était aussi la sortie des célébrités. Pour éviter que des photos compromettantes publiées le lendemain de grosses soirées comme celle-ci. Elle aperçue que le couloir faisait un angle. Toujours appuyée sur celui-ci, elle tourna et se retrouva face à une figure qui lui semblait familière.

- Escusez moi, mais mon amie est malade là-bas et faudrait p't'être appeler un taxi parce que je me sens pas conduire j'pense qu'j'ai trop bu mais faut l'dire à personne.

Son discours décousu lui valut une exclamation :

- Mais t'es complétement bourrée ma parole !

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! insista Elena en posant un index sur ses lèvres closes. Faut le dire à personne !

- Bah dis donc, t'es un sacré numéro. Tu sais qu'à ton âge, tu devrais connaître tes limites. Même si c'est bon de boire, il faut savoir s'arrêter avant d'être ivre morte. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de trop boire ? Tu pourrais finir à l'hôpital !

La voix lui serinait ceci comme si elle faisait la morale à un enfant pris en faute. Elena agit comme tel et baissa la tête en prenant un air de chiot battu.

- Pardon, je recommencerais plus, finit-elle par dire d'une voix boudeuse.

- Mais j'y compte bien, Elena.

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Tu connais mon prénom ? demanda-t-elle avec stupeur.

- Les adultes savent tout, petite fille, fit la femme en agitant un index réprobateur dans sa direction.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison ! intima-t-elle.

- Très bien, dit son vis-à-vis. Très bien. Je vais chercher ma veste et je me ramène chez toi.

- Il faut aussi ramener Caroline, prévint Elena en tendant le bras dans la direction opposée.

- D'accord, la rassura la voix douce. On va la ramener. Ne t'inquiète pas. Josh ! cria-t-elle. Ramène-toi ici et prends ma veste par la même occasion !

Le jeune homme déboula et fit face à une scène singulière. Skye portait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Il déposa le blouson de cuir sur les épaules de Skye et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y en a une autre là-bas, dans le même état. Ramène là chez elle. On se voit demain au studio.

Elena avait assisté à l'échange et protesta lorsque le dénommé Josh prit la direction de l'endroit où était Caroline.

- C'est un homme ! protesta-t-elle.

- Elena, je te promets que Josh est un très gentil garçon et qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Caroline. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elena fit la moue avant d'esquisser de la tête. La femme l'emporta dans ses bras et elle finit assise à califourchon sur une imposante moto. Elle lui mit son casque et demeura tête nue. Elena protesta :

- Mon papa dit que c'est dangereux de faire du vélo sans casque !

- Désolée, mais je n'en ai qu'un et je préfère qu'il soit sur ta tête. Bon, dis-moi, où est-ce que je te dépose ?

- Maison Gilbert, 1904 Floyd Street NE, Mistic Falls.

- Quoi ?

- Maison Gilbert, 1904 Floyd Street NE, Mistic Falls, répéta Elena.

- Ok, on dirait que tu es trop soule pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'amener chez moi.

Elle finit par s'asseoir devant elle et lui fit ses recommandations.

- Tiens moi bien et ne me lâche sous aucuns prétextes.

- D'accord.

_**POV Skye**_

A peine rentrée, Elena avait couru dans la salle de bain où elle avait vomi de tout son soul. Skye lui avait proposé de prendre une douche et elle accepta. Ses vêtements finirent aux quatre coins de la pièce et se lava. Skye sourit lorsque, caché par le rideau de douche, elle lui demanda un peignoir. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne à s'exprimer comme une enfant. Mais bon, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était bourrée qu'elle se comportait ainsi. Elena avait voulu aller se coucher sans se sécher les cheveux, mais elle la réprimanda et le fit elle-même. Elle lui céda son lit, et regagna le salon pour appeler Josh.

- Hey mec, dit-elle à peine qu'il eut décroché, tu t'en es sorti avec l'autre fille ?

- Ouais, en parlant de ça, elle agit comme une gamine ! Quand je lui ai demandé son adresse pour la raccompagner, elle m'en a donné une à Mistic Falls. J'ai cherché sur le GPS et devine : cette ville est à 2211 miles de Los Angeles ! Elle n'est même pas dans l'état de Californie !

- Trop bizarre… Elena m'a dit la même chose. Du coup, je l'héberge le temps qu'elle dessoule. Et tu as fait quoi ?

- J'l'ai ramené chez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

- Bon garçon. Fais attention quand même. Qui peut prédire la réaction qu'elle aura au réveil ?

- Ok. Eh oh fait Skye ! La prochaine fois que tu trouves des filles paumées et bourrées au point qu'elles soient retombées en enfance avec un quotient intellectuel égal à celui d'une gamine de sept ans, APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE ET NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA !

Après son coup de fil, Skye partit vérifier si Elena allait bien. Elle la retrouva vêtue d'un simple peignoir, paisiblement endormie. Elle la borda comme il faut pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avant de ressortir, résolue à dormir sur le canapé.

Sur cette note de tendresse, je clôture ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine ! Bises les girls !


	3. Hangover

Comme d'habitude, Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, je me sers seulement de certains personnages pour écrire ma fic.

Lilinette : C'est vrai que pour l'action, pour l'instant, c'est pas trop ça. Mais comprends que je dois mettre en place l'histoire, l'intrigue et les personnages. Je ne vais pas les faire se sauter dessus quand même !

Nanou : En effet… Nan, sans rire, tu as du flair. Car il va en effet se passer quelque chose…

Anya-chan : La tête d'Elena et Caroline au réveil… Tu as raison d'avoir hâte !

Je suis ravie d'avoir de fidèles revieweuses, mais je sais que d'avantage de personnes lisent ma fic. Les stats ne trompent pas. Donc _please_, laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_**POV Elena **_

Au réveil, Elena éprouva un vif mal de tête. Elle maudit intérieurement Caroline et elle-même et papillonna des paupières pour discerner son réveil. Elle ne le vis pas. Elle se redressa lentement, la panique montant en elle. Ces draps n'étaient pas les siens. Ce lit non plus d'ailleurs. La chambre baignait dans la lumière matinale. Elle était simpliste mais élégante. Tous les murs étaient blancs immaculés. A sa gauche, de petites marches conduisaient à un dressing monté sur une estrade séparée du reste de la pièce par un rideau de perles argentées. A sa droite, une porte entrouverte laissait apparaître une salle de bain. Elle se regarda et remarqua qu'elle avait pour seul vêtement un peignoir en éponge blanc.

« Ô mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle sortit prudemment du lit, serrant les pans du peignoir sur son corps nu. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un œil aux alentours. Le séjour ressemblait plus à une salle de répétition qu'à un salon. Un large canapé de cuir couleur rouille, d'apparence moelleuse, faisait face à une table de métal où trainait un cendrier de cristal plein de mégots de cigarette. Un immense piano à queue dominait la pièce. Au coin, une batterie. Eparpillés çà et là, des guitares sur leur socle attendait que l'on s'en saisisse. Une guitare électrique et une basse étaient branchées à trois énormes enceintes. Elena poussa la porte et tomba sur Skye, une tasse de café à la main.

- Bah dis donc, s'exclama la chanteuse, toi bourrée c'est quelque chose !

Elena ne sut décrire sa mortification. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle avait fait un pas en avant et qu'elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Par où commencer ? fit Skye en se passant la main dans sa crinière bouclée. Tu étais complétement soule, inapte à marcher sans vaciller, incapable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes et te comportant comme une petite fille de sept ans. Terrifiant, mais très drôle, conclu-t-elle en mimant avec son mug qu'elle portait un toast en son honneur.

- Je ne me souviens de rien…souffla Elena.

- Avec la quantité d'alcool que t'as ingurgité, c'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas fait de coma éthylique, dit Skye avec cette nonchalance teintée de sarcasme qui énerva Elena au plus haut point.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Toi et ta foutue chanson !

D'un coup, l'expression de Skye devint sérieuse. Le ton de sa voix changea également.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma chanson ?

- Caroline m'a dit que tu l'avais sans doute composé pour ton ex. Pour montrer à tout le monde que tu n'avais besoin de personne. Moi, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre seule, sans l'amour de quelqu'un.

- Tu as un petit-ami ? demanda Skye de but en blanc.

Elena baissa les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait tourné la page mais le sentiment de culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

- On aura ce genre de discussion lorsqu'on se connaîtra mieux, la rembarra-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire qu'on aura l'occasion de mieux se connaître, fit Skye en la prenant au mot.

Elena soupira d'agacement.

- Où sont mes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience de son accoutrement.

- Dans la machine à laver. Tu t'es tâchée en vomissant sur mes chaussures.

- Pitié, je ne veux pas connaître les détails. Mais au fait, où est Caroline ?

- Chez Josh, mon meilleur ami. Je pouvais pas vous prendre en bécane toutes les deux.

- Quoi ! Tu as laissé une fille soule avec un mec !

- T'inquiète, c'est un type bien. Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire !

- Putain, la ferme ! Tu me les casses sérieux !

- Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Je te préférais bourrée. T'étais plus gentille. Et plus docile soit dit en passant.

Elena lui jeta le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main. Un torchon. Cependant, Skye avait d'excellents réflexes et l'attrapa au vol d'une main avant de se le prendre en plein visage.

- Il va falloir faire mieux pour m'atteindre chérie, annonça–t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, fit-elle en la détaillant sans la moindre pudeur, on doit faire la même taille. Prends mes fringues, ça te dépannera aujourd'hui.

Elena, aculée au pied du mur, n'eut d'autre choix que se résoudre à accepter la proposition de Skye. Elle lui balança une télécommande, qu'elle rattrapa encore sans lever les yeux vers elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Avec un grognement rageur, Elena parti s'habiller en claquant la porte de la chambre.

« Elle a du caractère, songea Skye. Ça me plait. »

_**POV Caroline**_

Caroline se réveilla difficilement, le sang lui battant les tempes, lui rappelant ses excès de la veille. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux… pour sentir la panique monter en elle. Caroline paniquait, car elle se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, vêtue d'un t-shirt trop large pour tout habit et qu'elle ne se souvenait strictement de rien. Avait-elle couché avec un inconnu ? Avait-elle été violée ? Où était Elena ? Ses questions se bousculant dans son esprit, elle poussa un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. Puis très vite, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit rapidement, le battant se cognant contre le mur, et un bel éphèbe torse nu, et jean froissé apparu, les cheveux en bataille et l'air inquiet que trahissait ses yeux bleus magnétiques. La blonde s'arrêta net.

« Même bourrée, je sais les choisir, songea-t-elle. »

L'inconnu s'assit sur le lit et pris Caroline par les épaules, plongeant son regard abyssal dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, un brin alarmé.

- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? débita sans pause Caroline, que l'affolement faisait parler très vite.

- Déjà calme toi, recommanda son vis-à-vis en ne relâchant pas ses épaules. Respire profondément. Inspire, expire.

Caroline obéi et retrouva un tant soit peu de calme. Un mec aussi gentil ne pouvait pas avoir abusé d'elle.

- Je vais tout te dire, la rassura-t-il. Mais avant, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ?

Caroline hocha la tête, paumée.

- Je vais faire du café, des œufs au plat et du bacon, fit-il. Ça te va ?

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de moins gras ? murmura Caroline comme une supplique.

- Il doit me rester un paquet de céréales aux noix et fruits secs à moitié entamé, du pain complet, du lait d'amande, du thé vert à la menthe et un autre goût pomme-cannelle. Skye aime en avoir au petit-dej et elle pionce souvent ici alors…

Le prénom de Skye fit un déclic dans la tête de Caroline.

- Tu es le petit-ami de Skye Williams ?

- Non, juste son meilleur ami. Et accessoirement, son batteur et responsable audiovisuel.

- Est-ce qu'elle est ici ?

- Non. Elle s'est occupée de ta copine.

- Elena ?

- Ouais. Vous étiez complètement bourrées hier soir. Elle a pris ta copine et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. T'étais en train de vomir quand je t'ai trouvée. J't'ai demandé où tu vivais pour te ramener chez toi et tu m'a sorti Mistic Falls. J'ai cherché sur le GPS et vu que cette ville est en Géorgie, je me suis dit que tu délirais complètement et qu'en attendant que tu dessoules, je devais te ramener chez moi.

- Mais mes vêtements ?

- Machine. Tu t'es pas loupée quand…

La mine dégoutée de Caroline le fit se taire.

- Mais cet accoutrement… fit-elle en se sachant nue sous le t-shirt. Ne me dis pas que…

- Non ! Non non non non non ! C'est toi ! Je t'ai dit d'aller prendre une douche et tu en es ressortie complètement… dénudée, dit Josh avec sa courtoisie habituelle. Je t'ai balancé le plus grand t-shirt que j'avais pour que tu te couvres et tu t'es effondrée comme une masse sur le lit. J'ai dormi sur le canapé et ton hurlement m'a réveillé.

Caroline ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce garçon avait été tellement gentil et prévenant avec elle, une parfaite inconnue. Il n'avait pas cherché à profiter du fait qu'elle soit ivre. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de totalement désintéressé.

- Bon, après tout ça nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés. Caroline Forbes, actrice, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Joshua Finnagan, dit-il en la saisissant, mais tu peux m'appeler Josh.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Josh se redressa pour partir, laissant Caroline sur le lit. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna.

- Alors, tu viens ? J'ai faim moi !

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Caroline et elle le suivit allègrement.

_**POV Skye**_

Elena sortit de la chambre sous le sourire moqueur de Skye. Elle portait un top moulant à brettelles noir, un baggy en jean cintré à la taille mais qui s'élargissait au niveau des hanches avant de se resserrer aux chevilles et des rangers montantes.

- Très drôle ! Je rentre chez moi m'habiller convenablement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais des vêtements au pressing avant de te les renvoyer. Adieu !

- Hey ! s'exclama Skye en la voyant partir.

Elena se retourna.

- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi à pieds ?

Elena eu un regard mauvais. Être dépendante de Skye l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Attrape !

La musicienne lui balança un trousseau de clés. Lorsqu'Elena fit à nouveau mine de partir, Skye l'interpella de nouveau.

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu sais conduire une moto ? Si c'est le cas, va y, je suis désolé de te faire perdre ton temps. Pense à faire le plein en rentrant ! dit-elle, sarcastique.

Elena croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et la regarda, excédée. Si ses yeux avaient pu jeter des éclairs, Skye aurait été foudroyée.

- Quoi ? fit naïvement cette dernière en allumant une cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas conduire une moto, dit Elena, en colère.

- Oh ! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! fit Skye en saisissant son blouson. On y va !

Dans le garage souterrain, Skye enfourcha sa moto et tendit l'unique casque à Elena. Cette dernière s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce et s'installa derrière elle.

- Accroche-toi bien à moi, recommanda Skye.

Elena agrippa chaque côté de l'assise.

- Tu as 99,9% de chances de te casser la figure si tu ne me tiens pas, l'avertit Skye.

Elena ne tint pas compte de son avis. Skye mit le contact. Le vrombissement de la moto sous elle la fit trembler. La motarde avança d'un mètre et Elena vacilla, manquant de tomber. Encore une fois, ce furent les réflexes de Skye qui l'en empêchèrent.

- Même pas un mètre à vitesse quasi nulle, dit-elle, t'imagines à 120 km/h ?

Enervée qu'elle ait toujours raison sur tout, Elena lui enserra la taille de toutes ses forces. Mais malgré sa finesse, Skye était une fille forte. Elle se contenta d'en sourire et elles roulèrent jusqu'à l'air libre.

Voilà pour cette semaine. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais j'étais un peu débordée par mes études donc je n'ai pu m'y atteler que tardivement. Next chapitre pour jeudi ou vendredi prochain. Bisous les girls !


	4. Plus ample connaissance

Deux chapitres d'affilée pour compenser le temps perdu. Trois longues semaines sans votre fic préférée **:'(** c'est dur je sais… J'ai reçu des reviews inquiètes : je vous rassure, je ne suis ni morte, ni en panne d'inspiration, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la fic. Je sais que trois semaines d'absence, c'est long, mais on m'a confisqué mon ordi parce que j'ai été insolente avec ma belle mère. Si par insolence, mon père voulait dire « balancer ses quatre vérités à cette pernicieuse et perfide vipère », je prend. J'ai réussi à récupérer mes fichiers en cours récemment et j'ai posté dès que j'ai pu à partir du PC d'une amie. Maintenant que vous connaissez mes malheurs, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir délaissés. Je vais me débrouiller pour poster régulièrement, même sans mon ordi. J'ai récupéré tous mes fichiers sur clé USB, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis. Je vous aime tous, vous qui me suivez et me lisez avec attention, et d'avantage ceux qui prennent la peine de me laissez des reviews. Gros bisous à ma choupette, Lilinette, Nanou, Anya-chan ainsi que la communauté de mes chers reviewers.

_**POV Elena**_

La journée avait été éreintante pour tout le staff. Elena avait tourné tellement de scènes qu'elle ne les dénombrait plus. Enfin, leur journée de travail prenait fin en même temps que le crépuscule tombait sur Los Angeles. Elena était dehors avec Stefan, sa covedette charismatique. Les deux amis attendaient Caroline pour aller dîner.

- Quelle journée crevante ! s'exclama Stefan en s'étirant.

- Tu l'as dit ! renchérit Elena. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais se terminer.

- Oh fait ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée. Le concert était bien ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un monde fou.

- Oh ! Ouais… C'était pas mal.

- Allez Elena, c'est moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien.

Elena fronça le nez puis céda devant l'air attentif et amical de Stefan.

- C'était trop bizarre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ! Le concert, l'ambiance. Et surtout _elle_, insista Elena.

- Elle ? De qui tu parles ?

- Skye Williams.

- Ok. Raconte-moi tout.

- Elle a chanté une chanson pour son ex. Comme quoi elle était bien mieux sans lui… Et je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a rendue triste, je me suis mis à m'apitoyer sur mon sort de pauvre fille célibataire trop idéaliste pour une vrai relation et j'ai commencé à boire cocktail sur cocktail. Je me suis tellement bourrée la gueule que je ne me rappelle plus de quoi que ce soit. Bref… Ce matin, je me suis réveillée chez Skye Williams.

- Et... ? fit Stefan en attendant la suite.

- Cette fille est vraiment insupportable ! Elle veut toujours avoir raison, me regardait avec un air condescendant et son ton supérieur. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, c'était trop horrible !

- Si je comprends bien, amorça Stefan, fin psychologue, tu as été d'avantage dérangée par ta gêne que par son comportement.

- Oui. J'étais agressive, sur le défensive, je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là et elle avait l'air d'assister à une farce. Ça m'a rendue hors de moi. J'ai été odieuse avec elle mais elle aussi elle passait son temps à se foutre de ma gueule.

- Il se peut que vous ayez été aussi gênées l'une que l'autre et que vous avez préféré vous dissimuler derrière une façade, toi derrière l'agressivité et elle la moquerie, pour éviter de vous affronter et de devoir rendre des comptes, notamment toi pour ta beuverie monumentale.

- Peut-être… songea Elena.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée fracassante de Caroline. _(Autrement dit, la nouvelle venue fit beaucoup de bruit en arrivant.)_

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai rencontré ce matin ! dit-elle, visiblement sur un petit nuage.

- Une nouvelle cible ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Elena et Stefan.

- Vous êtes si perspicaces que s'en est même plus drôle, bougonna Caroline.

- C'est plutôt toi qui es très facile à cerner.

- Ce matin, j'ai rencontré le Prince Charmant.

- Elle recommence, fit Stefan en levant les yeux au ciel. A chaque nouveau mec, la même chanson.

- Réveille-toi Caroline, on a plus sept ans. Le Prince Charmant n'existe pas. Si tu ne t'en convaincs pas une bonne fois pour toute, tu vas encore déchanter, l'avertit Elena. Tout le monde a des défauts, même les personnes les plus géniales.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Josh est vraiment spécial.

- Josh ? demanda Elena. Comme Joshua, le meilleur ami de Skye ?

- Lui-même, esquissa Caroline. Un ange descendu du Ciel, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Elle partit en trottinant gaiement. Les deux autres restèrent en arrière, interloqués. Caroline tombait amoureuse avec une facilité déconcertante, le plus surprenant étant que c'était personne qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- Mon Dieu, elle fonce droit dans un mur, dit Elena, découragée.

- Si ça lui permet d'oublier Tyler… fit Stefan.

- Hey vous deux ! s'écria Caroline dix mètres plus loin. Magnez-vous ! J'ai faim moi !

Elena soupira et Stefan hocha les épaules, puis tous deux la suivirent.

En quittant les lieux de tournage, Elena remarqua qu'une moto imposante était garée en face. Sa propriétaire y était accoudée et se redressa dès qu'elle la vit. D'un mouvement ample, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil d'aviateur et leva la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, consciente de s'être parfaitement remarquée.

- Regarde ! s'écria Caroline en trépignant littéralement. Skye nous fait un signe ! Coucou ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

Stefan la prit à bras le corps et la traîna à sa suite. Vu la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Elena, celle-ci devait sans doute vouloir lui parler seule à seule. La présence quelque peu envahissante de Caroline ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et elle lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant. Stefan était vraiment le meilleur ami qui soit. Il anticipait toujours ses souhaits.

- Je vous rejoins au restaurant plus tard ! leur cria-t-elle.

- On t'attend pour commander ! la rassura Stefan en maintenant _(du verbe maintenir, je confirme car ça peut être confondu avec l'adverbe)_ Caroline qui se débattait bec et ongles.

Elena leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de traverser la rue qui la séparait de Skye.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement en rabattant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Skye fronça les sourcils et la regarda soucieusement. Son comportement était à des années lumières opposé à celui qu'elle avait dû affronter le matin même. C'était trop bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je voulais m'excuser à propos de la scène de ce matin, ce n'était pas cool du tout étant donné tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

- Tu t'es fait enlevé par des aliens et ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ?

- Non. Ça, c'est la vraie moi.

- Et la petite fille d'hier ?

- Seulement quand j'ai pris une violente cuite.

- Et la désagréable et irascible fille de ce matin ?

- J'étais très mal à l'aise, gênée, tout ce que tu veux et je me suis défoulée sur toi par instinct de conservation. _(ou de protection, mais l'autre ça le fait mieux.)_

- Alors, Elena Gilbert, fit Skye avec un sourire, qui es tu réellement ?

- Telle que tu me vois… je suppose, dit-elle après une pause.

Skye éclata de rire.

- Ok, ça me conviens. Et si on repartait du bon pied toutes les deux ?

- A quoi songes-tu ?

Skye lui tendit la main.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Skye Williams. Enchantée de te connaître.

Elle lui tendit la main. Elena s'en saisit et la serra.

- Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. C'est un plaisir.

Elles rirent ensemble.

- Bon, puisqu'on c'est réconciliées, on va prendre le verre de la paix ?

- Ce sera un café pour moi. Après ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne veux plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool de ma vie.

- D'accord. Tu montes ? fit Skye en lui tendant son casque.

Elena le prit en souriant, Skye enfourcha sa moto et en fit rugir le moteur. Dès qu'Elena fut bien cramponnée, elle démarra en trombe.

C'est dans un bar rustique d'un quartier peu connu que Skye l'emmena. De la musique country émanait d'un juke box rétro. Devant bar en bois clair étaient aligné des tabourets de bar haut. Leur assise de cuir, plate et molle, avait souvent servit. Tout le long d'un des murs, des tables entourées de deux banquettes formaient des box cloisonnés. Skye, visiblement habituée, choisit la troisième table et se glissa sur la banquette, jetant un œil à la ville éclairée de néons à travers la vitre. Elena s'assit en face d'elle sans rien dire en attendant qu'elle rompe le silence, ce qu'elle fit.

- C'est mon bar préféré. Ça me rappelle le temps où je vivais à Brooklyn. Loin de Beverly Hills, des paillettes, de tout ce que le show biz peut avoir ce facétieux et d'hypocrite, cet endroit est authentique.

- Tu viens souvent ?

- Ça dépend. On verra bien si le patron arrive à me reconnaître, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à l'allure joviale, vint à leur rencontre.

- Mais voilà ma cliente préférée ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Sidney ! s'exclama Skye en se levant.

Ils s'étreignirent et il lui administra une bourrade dans le dos.

- Alors, dit-elle malicieusement en s'affalant de nouveau sur la banquette, tu as enfin daigné quitté le comptoir de ton bar pour venir me saluer.

- Vu qu'une certaine personne à la flemme de ramener ses fesses, répondit-il au tac au tac.

Skye éclata de rire. Un rire franc. Pour la première fois, Elena vit sur son visage une expression de gaîté sincère, sans sarcasme ni malice dissimulés.

- Je vois qu't'es accompagnée. Il est où le grand brun que tu traînes partout d'habitude ?

- Josh doit encore être au studio. Il travaille un nouveau morceau.

- Ah les artistes ! Vous travaillez trop ! Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sert à ton amie et toi ?

- J'ai faim. Je vais te prendre un monster giant burger, un maxi cornet de frites, un ice tea XXL, des beignets d'oignons frits, les ailes de poulet braisé sauce barbecue et peper, des œufs sur le plat, du bacon, des toasts grillés, du beurre et une glace à la vanille avec coulis de caramel et noix caramélisées.

Elena resta coi.

« Comment une fille aussi mince pouvait avaler son poids en cochonneries diverses et variées ? », songea t-elle.

Sidney, lui, ne sembla pas surpris. Au contraire, il vira suspicieux.

- Dis donc toi, tu te nourris correctement j'espère ? Régulièrement ?

- Pour dire la vérité, non. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier. Je n'en ressentais ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

Sidney siffla, désapprobateur.

- Tu vas finir par tomber malade ! Et puis si tu manges tout ça d'un coup, du va avoir une crise de foie. Tu ne peux pas alterner de cette manière les périodes de jeûne et de gloutonnerie. Il faut que tu es une alimentation équilibrée, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? la réprimanda-t-il. Tu auras le droit au hamburger et aux frites, plus la boisson et la glace si tu es sage. D'accord ?

- Oui papa. J'ai compris la leçon.

- Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Juste un cappuccino s'il vous plait.

Sidney s'éloigna en rechignant et pestant contre Skye qui, à son avis, ne prenait pas soin de sa santé.

- C'est ton père ? demanda Elena.

- Non, mais c'est tout comme, répliqua Skye.

- Vous avez l'air complices.

- Peu après mon arrivée à L.A, j'ai vomi après une grosse cuite. C'était ici. Sidney m'a sermonnée pendant un bon quart d'heure sur mon âge, le fait que j'étais mineure donc que je n'avais pas le droit de boire ect… Depuis, il veille sur moi. Une fois, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de s'occuper de moi, que j'étais une grande fille apte à se débrouiller toute seule, mais c'était trop tard. Le pli était pris.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ?

- Je n'ai pas pu sortir ses derniers temps. Avec la sortie de mon nouveau single, j'ai une tonne de travail. La presse, les réceptions, tout ce bordel, c'est pas mon truc. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ma musique. Composer mes morceaux, écrire mes chansons, les chanter. C'est pour ça que je suis devenue musicienne. Pas pour sourire aux photographes et faire la couv' du dernier _Glam Rock_.

- Tu vas faire la couverture de _Glam Rock_ ! Mais c'est génial ! Ce magazine est super populaire. C'est super bon pour ton image un coup de pub pareil !

- OMG, on dirait Val !

- Qui est Val ?

- Ma manageur. C'est elle qui m'a obligée d'accorder une interview à _Glam Rock_ en guise de promo pour mon single. Mais j'aime pas cette partie de mon boulot. Si je pouvais me contenter d'aller en studio et en concerts, ça serait parfait

- Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es une artiste, une rock star mondialement connue. Tu as des devoirs envers la presse.

- Je parie que tu t'acquittes des tiens avec plaisir !

- C'est vrai ! J'aime beaucoup les galas, les soirées, les réceptions… On y croise du beau monde et c'est une occasion comme une autre de pouvoir se faire remarquer et avoir des propositions de rôles ou de contrats.

C'est à ce moment que Sidney réapparut avec leurs commandes. Comme un équilibriste, il jonglait avec les plateaux sans rien renverser. Il les servit et retourna essuyer les verres derrière son bar, tout en couvant de temps en tant Skye d'un regard protecteur. Skye croqua goulûment dans son énorme hamburger et eu un soupir de satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? se risqua Elena.

- Pain, sauce spicy peper, cheddar fondu, salade, tomate, cheddar fondu, sauce spicy peper, steak haché épicé, sauce spicy peper,cheddar fondu, tomate, salade, pain et ça continue sur trois étages. L'intercallage des couches est primordial pour la saveur du hamburger. On se gourre, le goût change.

Elena la regarda, légèrement amusée. Skye était vraiment différente des autres célébrités. Elle était simple, capable d'apprécier les choses simples comme un hamburger et des frites. Elena était même prête à parier que Skye détestait le caviar ou le vin. Elle la voyait plutôt bière et chips, comme les gens normaux. Seulement, Skye n'était pas « une fille normale » ce qui faisait d'elle un spécimen d'une espèce inconnue. Un croisement entre une rock star internationale et une fille banale, comme les autres.

- Sur quoi tu travailles en ce moment ? demanda Elena.

- Mon prochain album.

- Mais tu en as sorti un récemment.

- _Wild _est mon deuxième album. Il est sorti il y a une semaine seulement et j'ai un disque d'or. Je croise les doigts pour le diamant.

- Et ton premier album ?

- _Who I am_, l'été de mes dix-huit ans. Là où ma vie a commencé. Une tournée d'un an partout dans le monde. Beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a commencé quand je suis venue à Hollywood avec Caroline. On avait une misère en poche et des rêves pleins la tête. Et maintenant, je suis l'héroïne de la série la plus regardée du pays, mannequin et égérie d'une maison de couture française _(pas le droit de citer de nom mais vous vous faites une idée… Maison de couture, luxe, ça doit faire tilt normalement…) _Ça en fait du chemin !

- C'est clair ! dit Skye en terminant son repas. Ça te dit qu'on bouge au bar ? J'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Elles s'installèrent au bar, face à Sidney. Elena demanda un soda pétillant aux agrumes et Skye un bourbon. Les glaçons tintaient sur la paroi du verre. Skye le bougeait doucement pour l'entendre. Elle aimait se bruit singulier. Au bout de quelques verres de bourbon, deux scotchs et un whisky, une douce chaleur l'embaumait et sa raison n'était plus tout à fait raisonnable. Sidney avait regagné la cuisine. Elle regarda Elena qui lui parlait avec animation de quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Maintenant désinhibée par l'alcool, Skye songea qu'Elena était la plus belle de toutes les filles qu'elle ait vues. Belle et… désirable ?

« Je suis vraiment bourrée moi, pensa Skye. Je divague complètement. »

Cependant, elle devait vraiment se montrer convaincante, car Elena ne se douta en rien de son état quelque peu éméché.

« Elle arrête pas de parler, fit Skye a qui la tête commençait à tourner. Je me demande si elle se taira si je l'embrasse. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « T'es même pas cap ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! pensa Skye. »

L'instant d'après, elle fit une chose d'absolument invraisemblable, d'inexplicable pour une personne non ivre. Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur, prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

« Cerise », songea Skye en frôlant ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle interrompit le baiser dix secondes plus tard, Elena était devenue écarlate et porta la main à ses lèvres, éberluée, choquée, et sans rien dire, elle quitta prestement le bar. Skye ne chercha pas à la retenir.

« Il faut que j'appelles Josh, qu'il vienne me chercher. J'suis pas en état de conduire. »

Ce furent ses seules pensées cohérentes avant de s'écrouler sur le bar, la tête dans les bras.


	5. Connerie d'un soir

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5 ! Tadaa ! Deux d'un coup, vous êtes gâtés ! NB : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, blablabla, vous avez compris. Mais obligé de le remettre a chaque fois même si, perso, ça me soule grave.

_**POV Elena**_

« Quelque chose de terrible m'est arrivé. C'est complètement insensé, invraisemblable, et encore, la liste est longue. _Ça_ ne peut pas s'être produit. Skye Williams m'a embrassée. Même écrit, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai absolument pas réagit. Aucune réaction, aucuns sentiments hormis la surprise. J'aurais dû être horrifiée, écœurée. J'aurais dû la repousser, la gifler pour la forme et partir avec une mine offusquée. Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je l'ai laissée faire. Ce pourrait-il que j'aie _apprécié_ ? »

Elena raya rageusement le dernier mot, où l'on ne pouvait maintenant voir qu'un gribouillage d'encre noire. Elle ferma sèchement son journal comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle y avait écrit. Les évènements de la soirée la tourmentaient encore. Elle le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et pris le livre qui y reposait. Après des tentatives de lectures infructueuses dues au manque de concentration, elle éteignit sa veilleuse et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures. Elle changea de position plusieurs fois mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Excédée, elle jeta un œil à son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Elle chercha à tâtons son portable et appela la seule personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

- Allô ?

- Allô Caroline, pardon, je sais qu'il est tard mais…

- Elena ? Deux secondes…

Elena entendit des chuchotements. Caroline était-elle avec quelqu'un ? Elle leur avait parlé de ce mec, Josh, en disant que c'était le bon… Ce pouvait-il…

- Désolée Elena, dis moi tout.

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

Caroline se racla la gorge, visiblement gênée.

- Elena, tu ne m'as pas appelée à trois plombes du mat' pour contrôler ma vie sentimentale ?

- Non non, pas du tout. Excuse moi. Je sais vraiment plus où j'en suis, il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue…

- Dis-moi.

- Skye Williams m'a embrassée, lâcha Elena dans un soupir.

Il y eu un long silence au bout du fil, si long qu'Elena pensa un instant que le téléphone avait coupé ou que Caroline est raccroché. Pourtant, après un profond soupir, elle entendit :

- J'arrive.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliqué quoi que ce soit, la tonalité mettant fin à la conversation retentit. Elena se sentit soudain soulagée. C'était ça d'avoir une meilleure amie. Quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à braver vents et marées pour vous, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle eu une bouffée de reconnaissance envers Caroline, qui malgré ses petits défauts, n'en était pas moins une amie inestimable.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Caroline, échevelée, déboulait dans l'appartement. Après s'être recroquevillées toutes les deux dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, cette dernière attaqua.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Elena posa sa tasse sur la table basse en verre et serra un coussin contre elle.

- Après que je vous ai laissés Stefan et toi, elle m'a emmené dans un bar tranquille. On a beaucoup discuté. De nos carrières respectives, de nos goûts…

- En bref, vous avez fait connaissance.

- C'est ça. Ensuite, en plein milieu de la conversation, soudainement, elle m'a embrassée.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'est justement ça le problème. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Hein ?

- J'étais surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, et avant que je réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, elle s'est écartée. Mais j'étais surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, et…

- Elena, l'interrompit Caroline, est-ce que tu as bu ?

- Non, pas une goutte. J'ai seulement pris un cappuccino et un soda. Par contre, Skye a bu quelques verres de bourbon, deux scotchs et un whisky. Mais elle avait l'air normale. Elle tient bien l'alcool.

- Bon, tout va bien alors. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Quoi ?

- Skye était un brin éméché. Elle t'a embrassé. Rien de grave. On fait tous des folies ivres.

- Mais moi je ne l'étais pas. Et pourtant je l'ai laissée faire !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu étais surprise et ça a duré à peine le temps que tu réalises. Tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher. Elle était bourrée, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait. Si tu l'avais claquée, tu l'aurais ridiculisée. Tu as eu la bonne réaction. Demain, elle s'excusera et vous y repenserez en riant, pas de quoi en faire en drame.

- Tu crois ? dit Elena d'une toute petite voix teintée d'espoir.

- Bien sûr !

Elena se rapprocha et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Merci Caroline. D'être là, à quatre heures du matin, à écouter mes crises existentielles. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie.

- Voyons Elena, souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte, tu l'as fait bien plus souvent pour moi. C'est tout à fait normal.

Elles se séparèrent, et Elena essuya d'un revers de main une larme de gratitude qui perlait au coin de sa paupière.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors ici ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour conduire et je n'ai pas envie d'appeler un taxi.

- Bien sûr, tu es chez toi, affirma Elena. Prends la chambre d'ami. Elle a une salle de bain privée avec tout ce qu'il faut. Je te passe un pyjama et tu pourras m'emprunter des vêtements demain.

- Oh ! Merci Elena, tu es la meilleure !

Elle consentit à sourire. Lorsque enfin, elle regagna son lit, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

_**POV Skye**_

La première chose que Skye vit en se réveillant fut un réveil analogique qui indiquait en chiffres vert 11.00 A.M. Etant du genre à lézarder au lit, elle replongea sous les couvertures et daigna en sortir qu'une demie heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon en débardeur culotte, traînant un coussin comme un nounours et baillant aux corneilles, elle ne rencontra que le regard blasé de Josh, très familier à ce genre de situation. Lui venait visiblement de sortir de la douche. Il ne portait qu'un jean clair délavé et son torse nu dévoilait ses magnifiques abdominaux. Heureusement que depuis le temps, Skye était immunisée contre ce spectacle tentateur. Une serviette en éponge pendait à sa nuque avec laquelle il se frictionnait ses cheveux encore mouillés, il lui adressa son fameux sourire des lendemains de cuite, mi compatissant mi moqueur.

- Salut, fit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café noir qui la ferait émerger.

- T'es pas au boulot ? répliqua-t-elle. J'me demande pourquoi je te paie… maugréa-t-elle.

- Vu que ma soit disant patronne n'est pas foutue de rappliquer à l'heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serait.

- Crétin ! le charria-t-elle en lui poussant l'épaule.

Josh éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il était l'une des rares personnes à sa connaissance qui avait un rire agréable à entendre. D'ailleurs, son visage s'illuminait littéralement lorsqu'il riait. Spectacle auquel Skye avait le bonheur d'assister souvent, car Josh et elle était un sacré duo, tout le monde leur accordait.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il tendit qu'elle s'installait devant le bar américain.

- J'ai mal au crâne, se plaignit Skye en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il fit glisser jusqu'à elle un grand verre d'eau et deux gélules blanches sur une soucoupe. Un verre d'eau et deux comprimés d'aspirine, préparés à l'avance. Personne ne connaissait mieux Skye Williams que Joshua Finnagan.

- Avale ça, ça te fera tu bien.

- Ça s'avale ces trucs ?

- Ouaip. Je sais que tu as horreur des médocs solubles. Leur goût te donne envie de gerber.

- Si tu me connais aussi bien, pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de t'épouser ?

- Parce qu'envisager ça avec toi serait concevoir un inceste.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déj spécial lendemain de cuite, dit-il en posant un plateau devant elle. Alors, il y a un demi pamplemousse nature, des minis brochettes kiwi banane, un yaourt nature 0%, un verre de lait de soja et des tartines beurrées sur pain complet. Et comme je sais que tu n'as pas trop faim, on oublie tout ça, dit-il en changeant le plateau, et c'est parti pour un bol de céréales au yaourt.

Il versa le yaourt liquide dans le bol. Avec un large sourire, Skye s'empara de la cuillère et enfourna sa première bouchée.

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux pas m'épouser, dit-elle en mâchant.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, l'avertit Josh sur un ton faussement sévère, la cuillère brandie.

Josh piqua une cuillère de céréales à Skye qui rouspéta :

- Eh ! fit-elle, faussement indignée.

Ils rirent ensemble. Tout était tellement simple entre eux. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Les regards étaient plus éloquents entre eux que n'importe quel discours. C'était de véritables amis d'enfance, ceux qu'on rencontre un jour et avec qui on le reste tout au long de sa vie. De plus, ils partageaient la même passion de la musique, travaillaient ensemble pour la même boîte de production, vivaient par intermittence sous le même toit, n'avaient aucuns secrets l'un pour l'autre… Pas étonnant que les médias s'en donnent à cœur joie sur leur « supposée » ou « prétendue » liaison. Quant à eux, ils s'en moquaient pas mal. Ils étaient heureux comme ça, et les gens pouvaient jaser si ça les chantait. Quand Skye s'arrêta soudainement de manger et que son regard se perdit dans le vague, Josh su instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Skye ? Ça va ?

- Josh, lui dit-elle avec une voix d'outre tombe, j'ai fait une grosse connerie.

_**POV Elena**_

Grâce à Caroline, Elena avait retrouvé son self control et pensait à peine à _l'incident_. Elle était là, sur le plateau de tournage, à faire des pieds et des mains pour que son agent la laisse respirer et enchaînait les scènes.

- C'est bon ! s'écria le directeur de tournage. Pause déjeuner. Vous avez quartier libre pendant une heure. Ne soyez pas à la bourre, surtout vous deux ! s'écria-t-il en direction d'Elena et Stefan, qui devaient tourner la prochaine scène.

- Compte sur nous, Marty ! s'écria Stefan.

Le duo s'éloigna du plateau et Caroline les rejoignit dans la seconde.

- On mange chez Gianni ? proposa la blonde.

- On t'a attendu hier, dit Stefan. Ça c'est bien passé avec Skye ?

Il se rendit compte à la dernière seconde que Caroline faisait les gros yeux et agitait sa main sous sa gorge, genre « terrain miné, ferme-la ».

Elena ne remarqua pas son manège et baissa les yeux vers la pointe de ses chaussures.

- Va pour Gianni, dit-elle, je t'expliquerai.

_**POV Caroline**_

Gianni était un petit resto-bistro au cadre intimiste. Les nappes a carreaux rouges et blancs ajoutaient un côté rustique campagnard qui ajoutait à son charme. Un orchestre jouait des airs italiens qui donnaient l'impression d'un voyage au cœur du pays. Les critiques gastronomiques le louaient, et les people l'adoraient. Très populaire et prisé des stars, le temps d'attente pour une réservation était de trois mois en moyenne. Sauf, bien sûr, quand on s'appelait Caroline Forbes et qu'on était très, mais alors très convaincante. Quand cette dernière passa la porte, elle remarqua que le restaurant était anormalement peu fréquenté. Elle tendit tout de même son manteau au maître d'hôtel mais se figea soudainement. En plein milieu du restaurant, quatre personnes étaient attablées devant un bruch. Parmi elles, la célébrissime Brooke Reynolds, rédactrice en chef du génialissime magazine _Chic & Choc_, le must de toute jeune femme qui se respecte. Caroline avait le même le numéro de la semaine dans son sac. Mais le plus stupéfiant était sans doute Skye Williams, face à elle, l'air peu commode, qui avait l'air de refuser quelque chose. A sa droite, un homme et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tentait de l'amadouer. Caroline mit trois seconde à faire le lien. Skye était là, Elena la suivait. Il fallait faire vite. Elle s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée si soudainement qu'Elena la percuta de plein fouet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et si on allait plutôt manger japonais ? Il faut qu'on mange léger, et franchement, une plâtrée de spaghettis à la bolognaise, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus light.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? fit Elena en l'écartant.

Caroline voulu s'interposer, mais trop tard. Elena avait un large panorama de la scène.

« Heureusement que Skye est de dos et qu'elle ne nous voit pas, pensa Caroline. »

- Je suis désolée Elena, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là.

- Ça va Caroline. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Mais…

- Je suis au-dessus de tout ça maintenant, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Ça ne me pose aucun problème de déjeuner ici malgré le fait qu'elle soit là.

Stefan, qui avait garé la voiture, entra sur ses entrefaites.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de m'attendre les filles !

- Mais pour qui nous tu nous prends ? s'offusqua Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les hommes n'ont aucune notion de civisme que nous devons les imiter, renchérit Elena.

- Je me rends mesdemoiselles, rigola Stefan en levant les mains en l'air.

Les deux filles eurent un regard complice.

- Tu as intérêt, fit Elena. Tu es en infériorité numérique mon vieux !

Tout en plaisantant, ils se firent conduire, bras dessus bras dessous, à leur table. Ils étaient en train de plaisanter tout en consultant le menu lorsque Caroline le remarqua. Il glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Skye puis désigna la sortie. Cette dernière se renfrogna mais consentit à le laisser partir. Il se rendit au bar où il avait laissé sa veste et s'en revêtit.

- Excusez-moi un moment, dit Caroline à ses amis.

Elle quitta son siège et se dirigea vers lui. Stefan se pencha vers Elena, en face de lui, et chuchota :

- C'est Josh ?

- Avec Skye dans les parages, ça ne peut être que lui, affirma Elena.

_**POV Josh**_

Il allait partir lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Croyant que c'était Skye, il marmonna :

- Skye, je dois vraiment aller bosser. Il faut que je prépare le terrain pour ton clip. Synchroniser les électriciens, les ingénieurs du son, les caméramans, c'est du boulot ! Je ne suis pas ton responsable audiovisuel pour rien. Soit à l'heure cette fois. On loue le club pour deux heures, et le clip passe en exclu sur MVT demain à 14h précises. J'vais encore passer une nuit blanche pour toi.

Alors, seulement, il se retourna et vit qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Skye _(qui était toujours en train de se chamailler pour le choix de la photo couverture de Chic & Choc) _mais Caroline.

- Eh ! Salut Caroline ! Désolé, je t'ai prie pour Skye.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas osé t'interrompre.

- C'est rien. Des fois, quand je m'y mets je deviens relou.

- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé « relou », dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu. Au contraire.

« C'est moi où je lui plais ? » se demanda-t-il, quelque peu embarrassé.

- Ecoute Caroline, dit-il en empoignant son casque, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, mais je dois vraiment aller bosser.

- Tu fais de la moto ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le casque.

- Ouais. Avant de songer à une carrière musicale, on voulait faire partie des Hell's Angels _(mythique club de motards à la réputation sulfureuse écumant les routes d'Amérique à bord de leurs Harley)_ Skye et moi. Oh merde ! lança-t-il après un regard à sa montre. Je dois vraiment y aller si je ne veux pas être à la bourre !

Josh se pressa jusqu'à l'entrée, ébourriffa les cheveux de Skye en passant avec un claironnant : « ne sois pas en retard, petite fille ! » qui énerva tellement cette dernière qu'elle se leva pour lui courir après mais fut retenue par Val. Josh éclata de rire devant sa mine déçue.

- Ce n'est que partie remise mon vieux ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

Le rire cristallin de Josh se fit entendre longtemps après sa sortie, comme les derniers accrods d'une musique qui nous reste en tête. Caroline regagna sa table et ses amis, toute chamboulée. Elle appréciait beaucoup Josh, c'était un mec génial et elle aurait bien aimé sortir avec lui. Seulement, depuis qu'elle le connaissais, la seule personne semblant exister à ses yeux se résumait à un mot : Skye.

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine. NB très important : j'ai changer le critère d'élection du couple yaoi. Ça tournera autour de Josh (pauvre Caroline !). Là où ça se corse : ils seront trois à lutter pour son amour et VOUS choisirez l'heureux élu ! Je commence cette histoire la semaine prochaine, sans négliger celle du couple principal bien entendu. Au contraire, l'histoire je réserve à Josh puis celle que je mitonne pour Caroline (ah ah ah, je vous tiens !) vont être un moteur essentiel à l'histoire.


	6. Chanson polémique

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, j'écris juste une fic qui en reprend certains personnages.

Salut à toutes. Comme promis, je me remets à poster régulièrement. Je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses qui me laissent des messages de soutien ou des questions, signe que vous prenez vraiment de l'intérêt à cette histoire. Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment que celles ou ceux qui mettent ma fic en favori ou en alerte aient au moins la gentillesse de me laisser une review, histoire que je savoir si ça plaît ou pas. Ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est plus sympa envers l'auteure qui passe des nuits blanches pour poster à l'heure et vous satisfaire. Merci d'avance.

La chanson de ce chapitre est _I kissed a girl_ de Katy Perry. Je suppose que vous comprenez mon choix.

Anya-chan : Comme d'habitude, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai aussi remarqué ton intérêt appuyé pour Josh, ce qui est flatteur car c'est l'un des personnages que j'ai créé. Quant à le « caser », tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Je vous dévoilerais légèrement sa vie sentimentale dans ce chapitre, mais tu devras attendre le prochain pour avoir quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent à son sujet.

Nanou : Heureuse de constater que ton sens de l'humour est intact et que tu es aussi satisfaite que moi que Josh fasses partie intégrante du yaoi. Je me rappelle que tu étais la première à lui porter de l'intérêt.

Lilinette avait pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'idées pour le couple yaoi. Même si ce n'est plus au programme, je vous les mets pour le fun :

Stefan x Josh

Damon x Stefan yaoi + inceste : et après c'est moi qui passe pour la tordue Lilinette !

Matt x Tyler sans commentaire

Tyler x Jeremy sans commentaire

Tyler x Mason Lockwood : Vous vous souvenez, son oncle. Là aussi inceste.

Ne sois pas tristounette ma Lilinette, j'avais déjà en tête un couple que tu as fait figurer dans tes idées tordues (que je n'ai pas toutes dévoilées pour la santé psychologique de mes lectrices). Je te laisse deviner lequel !

Alexanee : Merci pour ta review. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Je sais pour les divergences de point de vue. J'aimerais faire côtoyer le point de vue interne et omniscient pour donner un plus à l'histoire. Dorénavant, je mettrais des « » pour ne plus t'embrouiller, et désolé si ça a perturbé ta lecture. Pose-moi des questions si tu veux, je te répondrais comme je le fait déjà avec les autres. Bonne lecture !

POV Josh

- Un peu plus de lumière ici. Les figurants, dispersez-vous s'il vous plaît. Groupe 1, au bar. Groupe 2, sur la piste. Groupe 3, mettez-vous par deux ou trois et discutez au bord de la piste. Groupe 4, mettez-vous dehors, votre rôle c'est faire queue devant le club. Il me faut une file assez importante. Répartissez-vous aussi par groupe, que ça fasse vrai et naturel. Est-ce que le DJ est arrivé ? Skye est sortie du maquillage ?

« Putain, se dit Josh, deux heures que je n'arrête pas de courir pour mettre en scène son dernier clip. Il doit passer demain et nous n'avons fait aucune prise. Ça m'énerve. »

- Tous les figurants sont en place ? Super ! Si la star pouvait nous rejoindre, qu'on commence à tourner s'il vous plait !

C'est alors que Skye fit son apparition. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour contempler le chaos ambiant. Elle était vêtue d'un tunisien blanc quelque peu déboutonné retroussé jusqu'aux coudes, d'un jean used gris anthracite, une paire de bottes blanches en daim et une veste en cuir qu'elle tenait à la main, renversée sur son épaule. Sa crinière bouclée comme toujours sauvage auréolait son visage nu.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu débarques ! vociféra Daniel, son producteur, qui l'intercepta dès son arrivée. On aurait dû quitter cette salle il y a une heure ! Mais nous n'avons pas pu parce qu'une certaine personne n'était pas là pour tourner son propre clip ! Tu te rends compte de l'argent que la compagnie a dû débourser pour qu'on puisse y rester ! Et MVT ! Le clip doit passer demain à 14h ! Le délais est déjà juste, et toi tu nous mets encore plus dans le jus ! Ils ont dépensés une somme colossale pour avoir l'exclusivité de la première diffusion ! Des pubs passent même toutes les dix minutes sur leurs chaînes ! On ne peut pas se mettre d'annuler ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ! Tu veux me mettre sur la paille ou quoi ?

Pendant tout son laïus, Skye n'avait pas cillé. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- C'est bon Daniel, calme-toi, intervint Val. Tu lui passeras un savon plus tard. On est en plein rush et il faut que Skye passe entre les mains des stylistes, des coiffeuses et des maquilleuses.

- Vous avez une demi-heure, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, pas une seconde de plus !

Josh, qui avait assisté à la scène, reprit ses activités. Il coordonna les techniciens, donna des instructions aux figurants, arrangea le décor, veilla à ce que tout soit prêt et parfait. Quand enfin, il songea à s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu, Skye apparue, tout de cuir vêtue. Robe bustier moulante s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, des bracelets de cuir perforés et ornés de pics d'argent aux poignets, des rangers montantes aux pieds, les cheveux défaits, le regard charbonneux. Elle était entourée d'une armée de coiffeuses, maquilleuses et stylistes qui avaient toutes l'air de vouloir réarranger sa tenue. Elle les écarta toutes avec un « ça suffit ! » retentissant. Skye ne jouait pas les divas, au contraire. Autant de personnes autour d'elle la stressait. Elle vint immédiatement le voir.

- Alors, monsieur le responsable audiovisuel, dit-elle d'une voix suave, comment avez-vous orchestré mon clip ?

- Tu n'as pas lu le scénario ! s'éxclama Josh, horrifié en songeant à l'heure.

- Mais si ! répliqua-t-elle. Relax Josh ! Tu vas finir par avoir un ulcère.

- Avec toi pour cause bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il. Viens, dépêche, on n'a pas le temps.

Il la saisit au poignet. Il faisait nuit au dehors. L'éclairage illuminait l'entrée du club, dont e nom se détachait en néon sur la façade.

- Suis-moi, résuma Josh. Là, une limousine s'arrête devant le tapis rouge bondé. Tu en sors et tu commences à chanter. Les deux premières phrases seulement. Tu dépasses tout le monde en passant à côté de la queue, le vigile te laisse entrer devant l'air scandalisé des gens. Il faut que ta voix colle avec ton jeu, tu comprends ?

- Ouais.

- OK. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu passes à côté du bar, tu prends le verre des mains de ce mec, dit-il en lui désignant un figurant. Il faut que tu fasses ça en chantant « I got so brave drink in hand ». Compris ?

- Oui.

- Ensuite tu tournes la tête et tu vas voir cette fille. Nicole, vient par ici s'il te plait.

Une grande brune au visage juvénile débarqua, tous sourires.

- Je m'appelle Nicole Petterson. Je suis tellement contente de travailler avec vous. Vous êtes l'artiste que j'admire le plus…

- Ça ira Nicole, coupa Josh, va rejoindre ta place.

Une fois quelle se fut éloignée, il eut droit à un regard empli de reconnaissance.

- Merci Josh !

- Pas de quoi. Bon, alors tu la vois, elle t'intéresse. Tu bois cul sec ton verre, tu le redonne à celui à qui tu l'avais pris et tu te diriges vers elle. Elle parle à des amis, tu l'attrape par le poignet, la fait se retourner et tu l'embrasses. Au refrain, on coupera pour passer dans un décor plus tamisé pour le reste de la chanson. Des questions ?

- Non, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Parfait ! Ok les gars, dit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde, tout le monde en place, on tourne !

_**POV Elena**_

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Absolument sûre. Le clip passe à 14h précises.

Les deux amies étaient au travail. Et comme le studio ne disposait que d'une seule télé, Elena était contrainte de regarder le programme choisi par la majorité, à savoir la chaîne musicale MVT. A croire que toute l'équipe du tournage attendait le dernier clip de Skye Williams. Elena était debout entre Stefan et Caroline. Cette dernière trépignait presque d'impatience. Puis le compte à rebours commença. Jingle « Et maintenant, en exclu sur MVT, le nouveau clip de Skye Williams. » Comme pour les vieux films, le compte à rebours afficha « 3, 2, 1… » et le clip commença. Une limousine s'arrêta devant un tapis rouge bondé et la chanteuse en sortit et commença à chanter.

**This was never the way I planned**

_Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu_

**Not my intention**

_Ni mon intention_

**I got so brave drink in hand**

_J'étais si courageuse, une boisson en main_

**Lost my discretion**

_J'ai perdu ma discrétion_

**It's not what I'm used to**

_C'est pas dans mon habitude_

**Just want to try you on**

_J'ai juste envie d'essayer avec toi_

**I'm curious for you**

_Je suis curieuse pour toi_

**Caught my attention**

_Tu captes mon attention_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

_Le gout de son gloss à la cerise_

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

_J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas_

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

_C'était si mal_, c_'était si bien_

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

_Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**I liked it**

_J'ai aimé ça_

**No, I don't even know your name**

_Non, je ne connais même pas ton nom_

**It doesn't matter**

_Ça n'a pas d'importance_

**You're my experimental game**

_Tu es mon jeu expérimental_

**Just human nature**

_C'est juste la nature humaine_

**It's not what good girls do**

_Ce n'est pas ce que les bonnes filles font_

**Not how they should behave**

_Ni comment elles doivent se comporter_

**My head gets so confused**

_Ça devient si confus dans ma tête_

**Hard to obey**

_C'est dur d'obéir_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

_Le gout de son gloss à la cerise_

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

_J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas_

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

_C'était si mal_, c_'était si bien_

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

_Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**I liked it**

_J'ai aimé ça_

**Us girls we are so magical**

_Nous les filles nous sommes si magiques_

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

_Peau douce, lèvres rouges, tellement aguichantes_

**Hard to resist, so touchable**

_Dur de résister, c'est tellement tentant_

**Too good to deny it**

_C'est trop bon pour le nier_

**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est innocent_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

_Le gout de son gloss à la cerise_

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille juste pour essayer_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

_J'espère que mon copain ne m'en veut pas_

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

_C'était si mal_, c_'était si bien_

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

_Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir_

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

_J'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça_

**I liked it**

_J'ai aimé ça_

La dernière scène du clip montrait Skye, ses rangers à la main, rentrant sans faire de bruit dans une chambre à coucher. Un homme brun, torse nu, qu'on voyait de dos dormait dans les draps défaits. Skye tournait sa tête vers les spectateurs, posait un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le secret faisait et leur adressait un clin d'œil complice avant de fermer la porte.

Elena demeura pétrifiée.

« Cette chanson… c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier ! Elle a osé en faire une chanson ! Elle me considère comme un _jeu expérimental_. Comment ose-t-elle ? »

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Elena. Elle aussi avait deviné le sous-entendu derrière la chanson. Et au vu de l'expression d'Elena, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

« Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer. »

Elena sortit en trombe, Caroline sur les talons.

- Elena ! Elena attend !

- Elle va m'entendre ! Pour qui elle se prend ?

- Commence par te calmer.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme !

- Arrête Elena ! Skye n'a rien fait qui pourrait te porter préjudice. Elle a toujours été délurée, et cette chanson ne choquera personne. Les gens se foutent qu'elle ait embrassé une fille, ce qu'ils voudront savoir, c'est qui est le « boyfriend » dont elle parle aussi dans sa chanson. Personne ne pourra jamais faire le lien entre elle et toi ! Alors n'en fait pas un drame !

Elena abaissa son téléphone et regarda Caroline. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait aussi durement. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison. Personne ne se formaliserait de cette chanson, Skye Williams ayant déjà une réputation sulfureuse. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'elle ait profité de cette situation embarrassante pour cette chanson, alors qu'Elena voulait juste l'ensevelir et ne plus jamais en parler.

_**POV Skye**_

- Tu sais quelle heure il est à Paris ?

- Si tu me demande ça pour savoir si tu peux appeler Damian, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en informer, répliqua Skye.

Josh se renfrogna.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa.

- J'y peux rien, dit-elle en se redressant sur les coudes, je déteste ce type. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance et il ne te mérite pas.

- C'est parce que tu m'idéalises que tu crois que personne n'est assez bien pour moi. La perfection n'existes pas tu sais ?

- Si. La preuve : tu es parfait.

Josh rit.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

- C'est faux ! Tout le monde le sait ! C'est une vérité irrévocable.

- Sans blague ! fit-il avec un air désabusé. Donne-moi au moins cinq personnes qui pensent ça.

- Je peux t'en donner cinquante ! s'écria-t-elle. D'abord, tes parents, ensuite moi, Patty, Val, Daniel, tous les ingénieurs, les techniciens, les musiciens avec qui nous travaillons, la vendeuse de la supérette, celle du kiosque, mon vieux concierge ronchon, ta gardienne, Caroline Forbes… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu fasses attention, elle craque carrément pour toi. J'en étais où moi ?

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu, dit-il en riant à moitié.

Son téléphone à l'oreille, il faisait les cent pas entre le salon et la cuisine, séparés par le bar américain.

- Hey Damian, c'est moi. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de te joindre mais je tombe toujours sur ton répondeur. Je venais aux nouvelles, savoir comment tu vas… Rappelle-moi. Je t'aime.

Il revint dans la pièce d'à côté et poussa Skye pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se rallongea en posant sa tête sur ses genoux et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Conversation enrichissante ?

- Avec son répondeur. Encore.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! s'indigna-t-elle. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne réponde jamais au téléphone quand tu l'appelles ?

- Relax Skye. Quand je l'ai appelé la semaine dernière, on a parlé pendant près d'une heure.

- Et tu trouves ça suffisant ? Quand on est séparé de la personne qu'on aime, on devrait l'appeler tous les jours, même si c'est pour une minute, juste parce qu'elle nous manque et qu'on éprouve le besoin vital d'entendre sa voix. Si ça vous suffit de vous parler une fois par semaine, il vaut mieux vous séparer maintenant.

- Tu sais bien que cette situation nous pèse, mais on n'a pas le choix. Damian est mannequin, il doit aller aux quatre coins du monde pour son travail. Quant à moi, mon travail est ici. On fait avec.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à pâtir de cette situation. Si la réciproque était vraie, ce crétin décrocherait son téléphone.

- Skye, ça suffit ! s'écria Josh en se levant brusquement. Tu dépasses vraiment les bornes ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Damian, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour moi, dit-il en lui faisant face.

Skye s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça. Voilà qu'elle se sentait coupable.

- Ecoute Josh, amorça-t-elle en se redressant, je n'aime vraiment pas te voir dans cet état et j'en veux à Damian parce que je sais qu'il en ait la cause. S'il te plait, ne me blâme pas de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je suis frustré parce qu'il ne décroche pas et je me venge sur toi, mais tu ne m'ôtera pas de la tête que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Grand dieu non !

- Pourquoi ne décroche-t-il pas son foutu téléphone, s'énerva Josh en balançant son portable sur le fauteuil.

Après une contorsion digne d'une gymnaste, Skye l'attrapa et le lui tendit.

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler Patty, lui suggéra-t-elle.

- C'est pas bête comme idée. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

- Le génie est un don inné, tu savais ?

Comme punition, il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, essoufflée d'avoir trop ri. Ils s'asseyèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Josh empoigna son portable mais Skye lui tendit sa tablette tactile (pas le droit de citer des marques mais inutile de vous préciser ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?)

- Appelle en Visio, qu'on puisse la voir.

- Ok chef !

Il composa rapidement le numéro sur l'écran tactile. La tonalité se fit entendre.

- A ton avis il est quelle heure à Paris ? demanda Josh.

- On verra bien, enchaîna Skye.

Les tonalités se succédèrent et Josh commença à penser que personne ne répondrait quand on décrocha. Ils virent qu'une méridienne, puis une jeune femme de toute beauté entra précipitamment dans leur champ de vision. Elle s'assit en face d'eux, occupée à mettre des grosses créoles à pampilles à ses oreilles.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Patty ! se récrièrent en cœur Skye et Josh.

- Je suis un peu pressée, les avisa leur amie qui chaussait maintenant une paire d'escarpins en velours rouge, je dois aller à l'after du défilé. Il y aura plein de représentants des maisons de couture françaises, et j'ai apparemment été très remarquée sur le podium. Peut-être qu'on me proposera des contrats… dit-elle très vite.

- On croise les doigts pour toi, dit Skye en joignant le geste à la parole. J'imagine que tu y vas avec Damian. Après tout, vous êtes les mannequins phares du défilé tous les deux.

- Tout le monde a été convié, donc oui, je pense qu'il sera là, mais nous nous y rendons chacun de notre côté.

- Il va bien ? demanda Josh, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Oui, ça va. Il est vraiment heureux d'avoir décroché le contrat italien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cette histoire de contrat ? s'alarma Josh.

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? souffla Patty, à la fois étonnée et contrarié d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Balance tout Patty ! s'exclama Skye d'une voix autoritaire en arrachant la tablette des mains de Josh.

- Ça c'est passé durant le défilé à Londres. Nous sommes allés à une exposition au musée d'art moderne. Un magnifique gala, des personnalités prestigieuses… Et le représentant d'une maison italienne de luxe a proposé un contrat à Damian. Il a dit qu'il devait y réfléchir. Ça c'est passé il y a trois jour, et il a accepté ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il partirait à la fin de la saison.

Josh se leva sans mot dire, trop secoué pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Skye s'en chargea à sa place.

- Quelle espèce d'enfoiré ! rugit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas à tes coups de fil ! Il était trop occupé à vaquer à ses projets pour s'occuper de toi, l'enflure ! Quel salop !

- Damian a bien des défauts, mais te cacher des choses de cette importance, te tenir à l'écart de la sorte, c'est vraiment impardonnable ! Cette décision, vous auriez dû la prendre ensemble. Vous êtes un couple bordel de merde, ce qu'il fait influe aussi sur ta vie ! Il n'a pas le droit de tout régenter comme ça, ce n'est pas juste envers toi !

- Parle autant que tu veux Patty, fit Skye, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Damian, notre Josh est complètement sourd.

- On te l'avait dit Josh ! le sermonna Patty. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on tombe amoureux d'un mauvais garçon : on finit le cœur brisé. Bon, je vous laisse sinon je vais être en retard. Skye, je compte sur toi pour réconforter Josh. Sois fort mon chéri, et compte sur moi pour te donner des nouvelles. Damian va devoir me rendre des comptes. Bisous !

Patty raccrocha. Skye se pelotonna contre Josh, posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui tendit sa bouteille de bière. Il s'en empara et en bu une rasade par gallons _(grosses gorgées) _histoire de se calmer. Puis il bascula sa tête en arrière et se mit à contempler le plafond. Skye respecta sa méditation, sachant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais resta près de lui. Il lui caressait d'ailleurs machinalement les cheveux, comme si son contact le rassérénait. Eux au moins ne se quitteraient jamais. C'était une certitude. Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit le fil de leurs pensées.

- C'est le mien, décréta Skye.

- Réponds, l'encouragea Josh. Moi je vais rentrer.

- Tu peux passer la nuit ici tu sais ?

- Je suis un grand garçon, je peux encaisser. Cesse de t'en faire tout le temps pour moi.

- Seulement quand tu feras de même.

- Ça ne vaut pas pour moi petite fille, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Toi tu en as toujours besoin.

_**POV Skye**_

Skye regarda, impuissante, Josh partir. Son expression devint soucieuse. Elle s'enfonça dans son canapé, les jambes surélevées sur l'accoudoir, et approcha le goulot de sa bouteille de bière pour en boire un coup. Elle était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

- J'arrive ! hurla-t-elle au troisième coup de sonnette.

« Putain, je vais démonter la personne qui s'acharne sur ma sonnette. »

L'air barbouillé et mauvais, elle ouvrit la porte, la bouteille de bière pendant à sa main qui ne se tenait pas à la poignée de la porte. Elle s'apprêta à gueuler quelque chose de son cru pour faire disparaître son visiteur mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit que sur son seuil se tenait nul autre qu'Elena Gilbert.

Hum Hum… confrontation dans l'air… Je vous laisse mariner jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. J'approfondis l'histoire de Josh (un tournant percutant vous attends) et je vais voir comment insérer celle de Caroline. Pour ce qui est de Skye et Elena, nous sommes proches du dénouement. Mais quand vont-elles se mettre vraiment ensemble ? Lilinette et Nanou ont déjà commencé à parier sur le nombre de chapitres qui nous séparent de ce merveilleux moment. Vous n'êtes pas loin les filles ! Pour ce qui est des lemons que vous avez réclamés pour le couple yaoi, promis les filles, vous n'y échapperez pas. Bises et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	7. La nuit où tout bascule

Hey les girls ! Voici le chapitre 7 que vous avez tant attendu ! Enjoy, enjoy enjoy ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai fait en l'écrivant. J'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses entre nos Un petit passage mélo, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je hais le gnangnan et la guimauve. Après cette petite précision, je vous laisse savourer !

_**POV Skye **_

- Oh ! Elena… Hum, je ne m'attendais pas à…

- Je t'ai appelé trois ou quatre fois, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne réponds jamais.

- Oh, ouais, désolé, j'étais avec Josh.

- Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou rester sur le pas de la porte ? dit-elle sèchement.

- Désolé, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

D'un air hautain, elle franchit la porte que Skye referma derrière elle. Elena alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et lissa les plis de sa jupe.

- Alors, quoi d'neuf ? demanda Skye, toujours debout, en portant le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche.

- J'ai vu ton clip à la télé, annonça froidement Elena.

- Cool. Tu veux une bière ? demanda Skye en ouvrant le frigo.

- Comment peux-tu être si désinvolte ? s'écria Elena. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir-là, je ne sais même pas comment d'ailleurs, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et toi tu joues avec ça au point d'en faire une chanson !

- Je ne joue pas ! Toutes mes chansons sont issues de moi, de ce que j'ai vécu. Je voulais mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir.

Le ton monta vite entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- On n'aurait pas pu en discuter ? s'écria Elena qui s'était levée.

- Tu t'es enfuie juste après.

- Peut-être parce que j'étais trop décontenancée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Peut-être parce que tu étais trop troublée pour ça.

- Troublée ! Pourquoi aurais-je été très troublée ?

- Parce que tu as apprécié ce baiser.

- Moi ? Apprécié que tu m'ais embrassé ? Je préfèrerais mille fois mourir que de revivre ça !

- Et moi, je ne t'embrasserai pas même si tu me suppliais à genoux !

- Te supplier ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à une chose pareille, et encore moi pour un baiser de toi !

- Parfait ! s'exclama Skye.

- Parfait ! s'écria Elena.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, essoufflées d'avoir hurlé, la tension à son comble. Tout se passa très vite. Soudainement, Skye attira Elena contre elle, une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elena, dont l'esprit était occulté par ses sens, se plaqua d'avantage contre elle en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou. Skye saisit ses hanches et l'attira encore plus près, avant de la soulever par les cuisses et la plaquer contre le mur. Elena, solidement accrochée à son cou et les jambes désormais nouées autour de la taille de Skye poussa un gémissement lorsque celle-ci passa ses mains sous son pull et que ses paumes froides entrèrent en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

- Cela ne change rien, souffla Elena en reprenant son souffle après ce fougueux baisé.

- Absolument rien, assura Skye avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser follement, leurs langues dansant un tango des plus endiablés, puis Skye, fatiguée de soulever et maintenir Elena contre le mur à la seule force de ses bras l'allongea sur le tapis du salon. Se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, Skye maintient les poignets d'Elena de chaque côté de sa tête. Mais cette dernière se battait férocement pour tenter de ne pas faire que subir les assauts de Skye. Elle finit par se libérer de son étreinte et caressa rudement toutes les parties de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Les mains de Skye bloquaient ses hanches puis glissèrent à nouveau sous son pull dont elle s'empressa de la débarrasser. A son tour, Elena souleva le t-shirt de sa rivale en caressant ses flancs et Skye s'assis à califourchon sur ses hanches le retira bien vite avant de le jeter au loin. Elle ne se rallongea pas tout de suite, ce qu'il lui valut des soupirs frustrés et un regard noir d'Elena qui tentait, les mains sur ses hanches, de la faire ployer.

- Attends Elena, attends, dit Skye à voix basse. Je veux d'abord te voir.

En même temps qu'elle disait ses mots, elle caressa la chevelure d'Elena, épars de chaque côté de son tête. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite à son visage, le prenant en coupole, avant que son index de fasse le contour de ses yeux, son nez, puis ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Elle stoppa le baiser au grand dam d'Elena qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par me supplier, dit Skye, amusée.

- La ferme, gronda Elena avant de reprendre ce qui lui revenait.

Le baiser fut violent et sensuel. Skye arrivait tout juste à penser. Elle s'en arracha, les mains sur les épaules d'Elena.

- Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses épaules et elle noua ses doigts a ceux d'Elena, ses mains étant toujours de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle l'embrassa encore sur les lèvres puis descendit le long de son cou. Elena eu un rire lorsqu'elle y multiplia les baisers. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Elle embrassa le creux de ses seins joints par l'armature, puis le contour de peau dévoilé par la dentelle. Elena ne pensait plus. Elle se contentait de ressentir. Et ce qui se passait était sans doute l'instant le plus sensuel qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Elena abaissa sa tête sur son ventre en empoignant sa crinière bouclée. La main de Skye remonta le long de sa cuisse et souleva le tissu de sa jupe en s'aventurant aussi haut que possible. La caresse se répéta, allant et venant, du genou à la hanche. Elena soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de volupté. Skye finit par se redresser de nouveau et roula sur le côté. Elena se redressa également, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle s'éloignait. Mais Skye était seulement en train d'enlever ses chaussures qu'elle avait toujours aux pieds. Elena esquissa un geste pour retirer les siennes, mais Skye l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi le plaisir de te dévêtir, lui susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Skye se saisit de sa cheville, enleva la lanière et ôta son pied de son escarpin. Elle embrassa son petit peton et procéda à la même opération pour l'autre. Elena s'était relevée sur les coudes pour pouvoir lui adresser un air malicieux.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Skye lui rendit son sourire et s'avança, telle une tigresse, au-dessus du corps d'Elena avant la saisir par les poignets, les plaquer au sol de chaque côté de sa tête et la faire basculer. Elena eu un regard malicieux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Face à Skye, elle était vraiment vulnérable et sans défense. Cette fille était comme une tornade. Elle balayait toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigées pour se protéger.

_**POV Elena**_

Elena ne se rappelait plus comment elles étaient arrivées dans la chambre. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elles étaient passées par le tapis du salon, le canapé et le lit. Ça faisait donc la troisième fois dans la même soirée. Un coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'il était vingt-trois heures, et malgré son corps fatigué et quémandait le sommeil, elle aurait été incapable de demander à Skye de s'arrêter. Cependant, la sonnerie d'un portable interrompit leur moment d'intimité.

- Qui peut bien téléphoner à cette heure-ci ? demanda Elena en soupirant.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Skye en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Tu devrais répondre. C'est peut-être important.

- Rien n'est plus important que ce que je fais maintenant. Ils laisseront un message.

Le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner, puis recommença.

- Putain ! s'exclama Skye, visiblement mécontente.

Elle roula sur le côté pour attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Elena se releva en s'appuyant sur les coussins. Skye sembla trouble en voyant l'écran de son téléphone.

- Allô ? lança-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_**POV Skye**_

A l'instant où elle avait vu le nom de Patty s'afficher sur l'écran de son smartphone, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas le genre de Patty de l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Même si Patty était à Paris et qu'il y avait neuf heures de décalage, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour l'appeler à une heure où elle ne risquait pas de la déranger. Appeler à cette heure-ci ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait sans doute un problème.

- Allô ? lança-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Skye, je suis désolée. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Patty avait parlé si vite qu'elle était à bout de souffle.

- Eh, doucement Patty. Calme-toi et explique-moi tout.

- Tu sais qu'hier, quand vous m'avez appelé Josh et toi, je devais aller à un gala. Damian était là, accompagné d'une des mannequins du défilé, Rebekah Mikaelson. C'est la seconde top du défilé, juste après moi. Bref, il était là avec elle et ils semblaient très proches. Mais je n'ai pas trop fait attention à lui parce que j'étais sollicitée par des stylistes influents et des représentants de maison de couture, je n'ai pas pu… Je te jure que si j'avais su…

Patty eu un sanglot et quelque chose se noua dans la poitrine de Skye.

- Patty, ça va aller. Raconte-moi juste ce qui s'est passé.

- Je suis rentrée à l'hôtel il y a une heure. Il était sept heures du matin. Et j'ai vu cette fille sortir de la chambre de Damian. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Il était en face d'elle, lui tenant la porte et il n'avait qu'un drap autour de la taille et… Ils se sont embrassés avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Skye, il… il a couché avec elle. Damian a trompé Josh. Notre Josh.

- Quoi ? hurla Skye, la haine transcendant sa voix.

- Je suis désolée Skye, tellement désolée, sanglota Patty. J'aurais dû le surveiller d'avantage, j'aurais dû…

- Ne pleure pas, tu n'es pas à blâmer. Le seul fautif, c'est cet enfoiré.

- Comment va-t-on l'annoncer à Josh ? Ça va l'anéantir.

A ne pensait plus qu'à ça également. Josh, son meilleur ami, qui prenait les choses tellement à cœur. Comment pourrait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être celle qui allait détruire son petit monde en dévoilant l'infidélité de Damian ? Comment allait-elle avoir la force de le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire ? Damian, dont malgré tous ses défauts, Josh aimait plus que tout. Et cette infidélité allait réduire à néant une histoire de quatre ans.

- Nous devons lui dire. Il mérite la vérité. Quant à ce qu'il adviendra, c'est à Josh d'en décider. Ecoute, connecte-toi sur Skipe, je te rappelle bientôt d'accord ?

- J'attends ton appel.

- Bye, et merci pour tout.

- Je t'embrasse.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Skye raccrocha et regarda Elena, qui était visiblement songeuse. En cinq minutes, tout avait basculé. Elle soupira et s'extirpa des draps pour aller ouvrir son armoire coulissante et enfila le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un jean gris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elena, surprise qu'elle s'habille.

- Je dois y aller. Une chose terrible est arrivée.

De la même manière elle enfila un t-shirt noir élimé à tête de mort.

- Tu vas rejoindre cette fille ? Patty c'est ça ?

Skye eu un sourire inapproprié étant donné les circonstances et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu es jalouse, dit-elle en clôturant sa phrase d'un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qui est Patty ? demanda Elena.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je suis en droit de m'intéresser à la personne qui t'appelle en pleine nuit et qui mets un terme à nos ébats.

- Très drôle. Patty est une vieille amie. Elle est top model et est actuellement à Paris. Elle vient de m'apprendre que le petit-ami de Josh, qui soit dit en passant travaille avec elle, l'a trompé.

- Attends une minute. Josh est gay ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on n'est pas mariés ? plaisanta-t-elle en mettant ses chaussures. Bon, j'y vais. Je dois aller voir Josh. Ça va être difficile. Je dois être présente pour lui.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y.

- Tu devrais dormir. Je t'appellerai.

- T'as intérêt.

Skye se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement, mais Elena la retint en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et le baiser devint enflammé. Skye se crispa sous la surprise quand la langue d'Elena s'enfoui dans sa bouche. Elle dévora avidement ses lèvres et Skye dû la repousser fermement par les épaules pour se défaire de son étreinte passionnée.

- Je t'appellerai, promit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elena entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et s'abattit avec dépit sur les coussins en poussant un profond soupir.

_**POV Josh**_

Il était près de minuit, mais Josh travaillait encore. Sa guitare dans les mains, des feuilles de musique en face d lui et un crayon à papier derrière l'oreille. Après quelques accords, il se saisit de la liasse de feuilles et griffonna de nouvelles notes sur la première. Il reposa ensuite tout et gratta de nouveau les cordes de sa guitare quand on sonna à la porte. Machinalement, Josh jeta un œil sur la pendule. Minuit moins le quart. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de se pointer chez lui à une heure pareille. Il posa sa guitare sur le fauteuil et parti ouvrir la porte. C'est désabusé qu'il vit Skye, son casque de moto à la main, sa veste en cuir sur les épaules et un t-shirt dont la tête de mort reflétait assez bien son expression. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte après son passage. Skye posa son casque sur le comptoir du bar, jeta sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se retourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Josh.

Skye s'adoucit et lui prit les mains dans les siennes avant de l'attirer au canapé où ils s'assirent face à face.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter tu sais ? dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveu qui dissimulait son visage.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue avant que Skye se dérobe à son contact. Elle prit de nouveau ses mains et les embrassa.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Josh. Tu es l'être le plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu es absolument merveilleux, sois en sûr.

- Tu me fais peur, articula-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas une maladie incurable j'espère ?

- Non, non, dit Skye, entre le rire et le sanglot. Quoi qu'au vu des circonstances, j'aurais préféré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Josh, je m'en veux d'avance de la peine que je vais te faire, mais il faut que tu saches.

- Que je sache quoi ?

Skye prit une grande inspiration et déballa tout d'un coup.

- Damian t'a trompé. Il a couché avec une mannequin du défilé. Patty l'a vue sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Elle m'a appelée et je suis tout de suite venue. Je suis tellement désolée Josh, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tellement désolée.

Il ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Il ne dit rien. Josh était trop secoué pour pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Ces mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Damian l'avait trompé. Son cœur et sa raison se battaient furieusement. D'un côté, il était horrifié, blessé dans ses sentiments les plus purs et sincères. De l'autre, la partie la plus raisonnable de son être lui disait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Damian n'avait jamais été qu'un coureur, un don juan, et le simple fait qu'ils soient restés ensemble quatre ans, huit mois, deux semaines et cinq jours relevait du miracle. Josh repoussa doucement Skye par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je dois parler à Patty.

- Ok. Je lui ai dit de se connecter sur Skipe.

- Je vais l'appeler.

Skye fut très inquiète de son ton atone, sans aucunes émotions, calme et froid. Ce n'était pas « son » Josh. Pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Mais Damian l'avait brisé, et elle ne savait que faire pour le récupérer. Josh pianota rapidement sur le clavier de son PC et enclencha l'appel. Comme s'il elle les attendait, Patty répondit tout de suite. Elle vit le visage de Josh penché vers l'écran, insondable, et Skye, en retrait.

- Oh Josh ! le plaignit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

- Eh bien, lorsque je suis rentrée à l'hôtel ce matin, j'ai vu cette fille, Rebekah Mikaelson, sortir à peine rhabillée de la chambre de Damian. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Damian était aussi sur le seuil, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un drap enroulé autour de la taille. Ils se sont embrassés et il a refermé la porte. Il ne m'a pas vue, car je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur et que je me suis cachée derrière pour les observer des que j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur elle. Je les aie filmés avec mon téléphone.

- Envoie-moi la vidéo, exigea Josh, d'un ton calme mais intransigeant.

Patty tapota les touches de son ordinateur et une petite bulle s'afficha sur l'écran de Josh. Il appuya dessus et cliqua sur Play. Skye se rapprocha pour regarder et posa sa main sur son bras pour le soutenir moralement. La vidéo était de très bonne qualité et limpide. On voyait une jeune femme à la chevelure blond platine sortir d'une chambre, talons en main, relevant la bretelle de sa robe. Elle se retourna vers un homme qui venait d'apparaitre. Damian dans toute sa splendeur. Un drap long autour de sa taille dissimulait sa nudité complète. A ce moment-là, le plan devint plus précis, signe que Patty avait zoomé. La fille se pendit à son cou, lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de manière aguicheuse et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser qui s'en suivit, avec langue et compagnie, écœura Josh qui détourna le regard, voilé de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Il serra tellement fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchirent et se contint pour regarder de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, Damian se saisit des poignets derrière sa nuque et les dénoua pour repousser doucement la fille avant de dire quelque chose qu'ils purent lire sur ses lèvres : « ça suffit ». Puis il rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte sur elle. La fille leur tourna le dos s'en alla, puis la vidéo pris fin. Une minute trois de pure torture, affichant la pire des trahisons. Josh respira profondément plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance.

- Merci Patty. Tu as fait le bon choix, même s'il s'avère douloureux pour moi. Nous sommes amis, nous ne devons jamais nous dissimuler des choses. Quand quittez-vous Paris ?

- Dans deux jours. Nous allons à Milan.

- Dans quel hôtel vous logez ?

- Au Windsor Palace, dans le septième arrondissement.

Lorsque Josh parla, il fut si résolu et si déterminé que ni Skye, ni Patty n'envisagèrent de le contredire.

- Ok, merci. Je prends le premier vol.

Il raccrocha sur ces paroles. Il se tourna vers Skye et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

- On prend le jet, lança-t-elle en prenant son téléphone.

Elle se leva et se mit à passer des coups de fil. Josh ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile, à la regarder téléphoner. Il réussit juste à penser qu'il avait une chance folle d'avoir une amie pareille, qui plaquait tout pour le suivre à Paris et l'aider à affronter telle une épreuve. Skye et Patty. Que ferait-il sans elles ?

- C'est bon, fit Skye en mettant fin au unième appel et se retournant vers lui. Prépare ton sac mon cœur, le jet décolle dans une heure.

- Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

- Oui, on peut partir tranquille. Je réserve l'hôtel ?

- Pas la peine, je ne compte pas m'attarder.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas jusqu'à Paris ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas mettre fin à une liaison de quatre ans par téléphone ! Je dois le voir, face à face, je veux comprendre pourquoi…

Sa voix se brisa. Toute personne normalement constituée se serrait effondrée depuis longtemps, mais Josh était quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort et courageux. Il irait au-dessus de ça. Il lui faudrait seulement du temps.

- Josh, murmura Skye en se rasseyant près de lui pour le prendre par le bras, tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

Josh finit par poser sa tête contre sa poitrine et Skye lui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tout en lui caressant la tête de sa main libre. Elle lui embrassa le sommet du crâne tout en continuant de lui répéter inlassablement que tout irait bien.

_**POV Skye**_

Le vol jusqu'à Paris dura douze heures. Ils étaient partis à une heure et demie du matin, et, étant donné les neuf heures de décalage horaire, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport du Bourget _(spécial jet privé)_ à vingt-deux heures trente heure locale. Patty les attendait, lunettes mouche XXL sur le nez pour passer incognito. les enleva quand elle les vis et leurs fit de grands signes de la main. Elle serra Josh dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes.

- Oh viens là ! Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Il n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, répliqua Skye d'un ton éloquent.

- Mon pauvre chéri !

- Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas changé ! lança joyeusement Skye en étreignant son amie.

Patty était la même, en effet. Sa chevelure d'ébène toute en boucles soyeuses et son teint cuivrée trahissaient ses origines latino. Son corps, sculpté en courbes charnues et harmonieuses, était l'opposé de celui de Skye, mince et plutôt plate. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs toujours envié le 95 C de son amie, n'ayant qu'un petit 90 B.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Patty en se tournant vers Josh.

- Je fais une descente à l'hôtel pour m'expliquer avec Damian.

- Josh, chéri, il est vingt-trois heures. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, à cette heure-ci.

- Parce qu'en plus il faudrait le ménager !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que…

Skye comprit de suite ce que Patty voulait dire. Si Josh s'y précipitait tout de suite, il risquait de voir des choses qui le feraient souffrir encore d'avantage. Damian au lit avec une autre fille par exemple. Josh sembla le comprendre car il détourna le regard et serra les poings.

- Voilà ce que je te propose. J'ai réservé une suite double à l'hôtel Hilton, à deux pas du mien. Vous y passez la nuit et demain après-midi, après le shooting photo et le défilé, tu vas voir Damian.

Josh semblait en plein conflit intérieur, mais il finit par hocher doucement la tête.

- Bon, on y va ? dit Skye.

Patty avait parfaitement géré les choses, comme d'habitude. Une voiture avec chauffeur les conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel, et elle les accompagna jusqu'à leur suite dont elle réclama les clefs à la réception. La suite était magnifique. Salon, mini bar, deux chambres somptueuses avec lit double et salle de bain privée. Tout ça aux frais de leur merveilleuse amie. Tous les trois installés au salon, un verre à la main, du vin rouge pour Patty, du bourbon pour Skye et de la vodka pour Josh, qui avait besoin de quelque chose de fort. Les deux filles avaient organisé « un conseil de guerre pour faire en sorte que Damian passe la pire journée de sa vie et qu'il regrette d'être né » d'après Skye.

- Il faut que tu sois absolument magnifique. Les fringues, la coiffure, le parfum. Il faut qu'il se rende bien compte de ce qu'il perd et qu'il en crève ! s'exclama Patty.

- Qu'il sache bien que toi aussi tu peux avoir qui tu veux quand tu veux mais que tu ne t'abaisse pas à le tromper dans son dos, ajouta Skye.

- Et ce que tu vas lui dire aussi est très important. Il faut qu'il se sente comme le dernier des loosers et qu'il te supplie à genoux de rester, ce à quoi tu répondras par un regard froid et méprisant, martela Patty.

- Il faut que tu le dégoutes de lui-même. Qu'il ne puisse plus se regarder en face, ajouta Skye.

- C'est bon les filles, je pense que vous m'avez suffisamment coaché. Je vais me coucher.

- Tu vas réussir à dormir ? demanda Skye.

- Sûrement pas, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir et vos bavardages intempestifs ne m'aident pas. Bonne nuit.

Josh gagna la pièce d'à côté et les laissa seules.

- Tu sais ce que Josh a ramené avec lui ? demanda Patty.

- Son ordinateur, sa guitare et son téléphone.

- Et les fringues ?

- On n'était pas censé passer la nuit ici je te signale.

- Demain, je passe vous chercher à neuf heures. Séance shopping obligatoire. Il ne peut pas se présenter à Damian débraillé et brisé. Il faut qu'il ait de l'assurance et qu'il soit super sexy. Je veux qu'il regrette d'avoir trompé notre Josh.

- Je sens que ce salop va s'en mordre les doigts, dit malicieusement Skye.

Avec un sourire complice, elles trinquèrent.

_**POV Josh**_

Le front sur son poignet plaqué à la baie vitrée immense qui dévoilait la ville, Josh regardait vaguement toutes ces multitudes de lumières qui éclairaient la ville. Il voyait aisément la tour Eiffel, et se remémora la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Paris.

_**Flashback**_

_Paris. L'épicentre de la romance. Dix-sept ans, des rêves pleins la tête et le cœur débordant d'amour. Josh avait l'air si juvénile, émerveillé par chaque bâtiment. Il les montrait du doigt par la fenêtre de la voiture en interpellant son voisin._

_- Regarde Damian ! La tour Eiffel ! s'exclama-t-il en la désignant de l'index._

_Damian s'était accoudé à sa fenêtre et le regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Son enthousiasme, les étoiles dans ses yeux… Josh était vraiment trop adorable. Peut-être était-ce sa jeunesse, sa vie de bohème, son caractère rêveur, son air candide, mais il l'hypnotisait complètement. Justement, voilà qu'il s'était tourné vers lui, lui décocha son fameux sourire éclatant avant de retourner à l'admiration du paysage._

_- Tu sais, dit Damian en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. Un poète français, Arthur Rimbaud. Il avait lui aussi dix-sept ans lorsqu'il a découvert Paris._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a fait ? demanda Josh en se retournant, lui accordant toute son attention._

_- Il a entretenu une liaison avec l'homme qui le logeait, qui n'était autre que Paul Verlaine, un poète connu et célèbre qui se trouvait être de dix ans son aîné et marié._

_- Pourquoi il te fait_ _penser à moi ?_

_- Parce que tu es un artiste de dix-sept ans complétement émerveillé par cette grande ville et que tu fréquentes un vieux désabusé qui a six ans de plus que toi._

_- Tu n'es pas vieux !_

_- Je le suis, par rapport à toi. Certaines personnes pourraient trouver à redire que j'ai une relation intime avec un mineur, ironisa-t-il._

_- Ne dit pas ça ! On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres. Il n'y a que nous qui comptons. Moi, du moment que tu m'aimes, je serais heureux._

_- Viens là, dit Damian en l'empoignant par le col de son t-shirt et le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser._

_Le baiser fut d'abord doux et tendre, mais il se mua vite en quelque chose d'ardent. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Josh enfoui son visage dans le cou de Damian._

_- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Damian l'encercla de ses bras et laissa reposer sa tête sur celle de Josh._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Ces souvenirs remontaient à quatre ans, au début de sa relation avec Damian. Quand il était encore persuadé que rien ne pourrait le faire sortir de cet état de béatitude absolue. Et voilà que maintenant, bien que le lieu fusse le même, il s'apprêtait à rompre avec son le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

La suite la semaine prochaine, comme d'hab'. J'ai complètement réécrit ce chapitre. Normalement il y avait le face à face Josh/Damian mais pas la scène Skye/Elena. Bref, il a fallu choisir... Affrontement la semaine prochaine, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bises, et laissez-moi des reviews !Sinon, c'est ma première scène de yuri à proprement parlé, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire partager remarques et commentaires.


	8. Rupture

Désolée d'avance pour le retard les filles, mais je me suis (encore) fait confisqué mon ordi **:'( ** et en plus je suis en pleine d'examens donc je n'ai pu poster le chapitre huit tant attendu que maintenant. L'affrontement vous attend. Pas de traces d'Elena dans ce chapitre, mais le chapitre prochain sera entièrement centré sur nos héroïnes (un rebondissement vous attends… non non, je ne dirais rien). Enjoy !

Nanou : Eh oui, l'affrontement sera musclé ! Il y aura même une (petite) baston.

Alexanee : Tes remarques sur le lemon m'ont fait très plaisir, j'avais peur de le rater.

Lilinette : Mademoiselle se plaint que ça ne soit pas un vrai M avec détails croustillants et actions. Je te précise juste que je débute, alors j'y vais à mon rythme. Ronge ton frein en attendant petite vicieuse **;-)**

Anya-chan : Merci pour ton soutien sans faille. Tu sais booster mon moral !

_**POV Josh**_

Avez-vous déjà été capturé par deux accros du shopping qui se livrent à des expériences de style sur votre personne ? C'est ce que Joshua Finnagan, vingt et un ans, subissait en ce moment même. Ces deux meilleures amies, Skye Williams et Patricia Alvares, avaient décidé de le relooker intégralement en vue de sa décision de rompre avec son futur ex petit ami. Il sortit pour la unième fois de la cabine d'essayage pour entendre le verdict de celles-ci. Sauf que, quand une de vos amies a un style rock et négligé bien affirmé tandis que l'autre n'aspire qu'à la classe et à l'élégance, vous devenez le no man's land dans une guerre de tranchée.

- La chemise ne va pas, trancha Patty. Le gris donne une mauvaise mine.

- Il est sur le point de rompre ! s'exclama Skye. Autant y mettre le ton !

- Essaye la bleue indigo avec les manchettes et le col blanc mon ange, lui demanda Patty.

Josh enleva la chemise gris délavée et la posa sur un cintre en songeant à l'acheter quand même. Il aimait bien cette chemise. Il se retourna alors vers le fond de la cabine qui était un miroir. Il regarda son reflet. Ses muscles saillaient sous son marcel blanc moulant et découvrait ses larges épaules robustes ainsi que ses bras musclés. Josh n'était pas vantard, mais il savait qu'il était beau. N'avait-il pas été repéré par une agence de mannequin à seulement dix-sept ans lors d'une compétition de natation ? Skye lui avait souvent dit qu'il pourrait avoir qui il voulait s'il ne s'entêtait pas à être fidèle à Damian. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Tout le monde lui disait constamment qu'il était parfait sous tous rapports, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Damian l'avait-il trompé ? Qu'avaient toutes ces filles ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ?

- Josh ! s'exclama la voix de Skye. On commence à s'impatienter !

Il enfila rapidement la chemise laissée ouverte sur ton t-shirt et apparu.

- Oh ! Elle est bien celle là ! s'exclama Patty. Boutonne-la pour voir.

Josh s'exécuta en soupirant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on voit les coutures du t-shirt en dessous, dit Skye avec une moue. Enlève-le pour voir.

Josh regagna la cabine en rouspétant. Il n'était pas une poupée bon sang ! Cependant, il était trop déprimé pour lutter contre ses deux tigresses. Il obéi et sortit de nouveau.

- Wahou ! s'exclama Patty. Celle-ci est absolument parfaite. Déboutonne un peu le col Josh, tu n'es pas prêtre. Voilà, parfait. Faut que l'on voie ton cou quand même. En plus, avec le bronzage que tu as, ça tape !

- La chemise est géniale, c'est sûr, mais le jean ne va pas, trancha Skye.

Patty pencha la tête sur le côté et émit un claquement de langue désaprobateur.

- C'est vrai ça. Le jean ne va pas du tout. Ta chemise est foncée, tu ne peux pas mettre un jean délavé. Mets le stone.

- Je pense que le blue jean rendrait mieux. Les couleurs se rapprochent plus.

- Non, pas du tout ! Le contraste rendra mieux.

- Non, je pense qu'il devrait accorder.

- Skye, je sais ce que je dis. Je suis mannequin, j'ai travaillé avec les plus grands couturiers, fait la couverture de magazines prestigieux, posé pour des photographes reconnus... La mode c'est mon rayon.

- Et moi je passe mon temps entourée de stylistes et je vais faire la une du prochain _Chic & Choc_ alors je suis aussi bien placée que toi pour…

- Stop ! s'écria Josh. Ça suffit ! Les filles, j'apprécie vraiment le fait que vous voulez m'aider, mais là ce n'est plus possible. Je devrais être face à Damian en ce moment au lieu de faire du shopping et faire le mannequin pour deux filles névrosées en mal d'amour qui reportent leur manque d'affection sur un pauvre type cocu. Maintenant je dis stop. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel, mettre un terme à ma relation avec Damian, l'avion sera prêt et nous partirons ce soir pour L.A. Patty, fait en sorte que Damian soit dans sa chambre dans une heure. Invente n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il y soit.

Skye hocha la tête. Elle allait tout de suite appeler le commandant de bord pour qu'il soit prêt à décoller dans la soirée. Patty acquiesça et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son smartphone. Josh empoigna quelques articles dans ceux qu'elles lui avaient fait essayé et se dirigea vers la caisse, laissant ses deux amies interloquées. Josh était quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme et patient. S'il s'était emporté de cette manière, c'est parce qu'il était à cran.

- Tout ça c'est la faute de Damian ! enragèrent les deux filles.

Au même moment, l'homme qu'elle maudissait tant était au Fouquet's, un restaurant étoilé de la capitale. Il y avait retrouvé le représentant de la maison de couture italienne pour laquelle il travaillerait bientôt afin de négocier son contrat à son avantage. Après avoir obtenue une voiture avec chauffeur, un pied à terre à Milan et une augmentation de salaire de 30% et la possibilité d'extras intéressants, il avait déjeuné avant de partir prendre le brunch avec le directeur artistique de _Dior_ homme. Ce soir, il devait assister à un dîner chez _Hermès_ avant d'aller à une galerie d'art contemporain pour rencontrer les responsables de la maison _Yves Saint Laurent. _A chaque fois qu'il venait à Paris, les rouages du business s'accéléraient. C'était dans cette ville que tout commençait. Et si il était un mannequin aussi célèbre, c'est parce qu'il avait su, dès ses débuts, s'entourer des plus grands. En France, il était sous contrat avec _Guerlin_, _Cartier_, _Clarins_, _Hugo_ _Boss_, _Jean_ _Paul_ _Gaultier_. En Italie avec _Azzaro_, _Giorgio Armani_, _Prada_, _Dolce & Gabbana_. En Angleterre avec _Burberry_. Aux USA avec _Diesel_, _Guess_, _Levi's_ et _Lee Cooper_. Il avait plus d'argent qu'il ne pouvait en dépenser mais malgré tout il continuait d'enchaîner les contrats de manière affolante. Avant tout, il était un business man. Et plus que tout, il avait toujours adoré être le centre de l'attention, ce qui le confortait dans le mannequinat. Il avait aussi joué dans des films d'auteurs ou des blockbusters hollywoodiens mais l'idée de rester au même endroit pendant des mois de tournage ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il aimait par-dessus tout voyager, voir le monde. Et puis, c'était un moyen comme un autre de rester libre. Il était en train de marcher tranquillement sur les bords de Seine lorsque son portable sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Patricia Alvares s'afficher sur son écran, il eu un sourire caustique.

- Hi sexy bitch ! claironna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! dit la voix, menaçante. Je dois te parler. C'est important.

- Oh, désolé chérie, mais je suis très pris en ce moment. Une autre fois peut être.

Patty soupira et lança son argument fatal.

- C'est à propos de Josh.

Damian s'arrêta tout à fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il d'une voix trahissant une certaine inquiétude. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent au téléphone.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Dans une heure, au bar de l'hôtel.

- Il y a toujours trop de monde là-bas. On ne pourra pas discuter tranquillement. Disons dans ta chambre.

- D'accord, mais fait attention à ce que personne ne te vois. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine que je me tape mes collègues.

« Ah oui ? Et Rebekah Mickelson, espèce d'enfoiré ? Ce n'est pas une des mannequins du défilé peut être ? » Patty se retint de faire cette remarque acide, laissant ce soin à Josh en espérant qu'il lui refasse le portrait.

- C'est bon, il vient, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Josh soupira, las mais résigné.

- Il faut qu'on en finisse.

Skye et lui rentrèrent à leur l'hôtel et Patty se posta au bar du sien pour les appeler dès que Damian ferait son apparition.

Alors qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel, Damian croisa Rebekah qui faisait le pied de grue pour l'attendre.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait près d'une heure que je t'attends ! J'aimerais qu'on déjeune ensemble.

- En quel honneur ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Il me semble qu'on ait couché ensemble pas plus tard qu'hier.

- Et en quoi cela te donne-t-il des droits sur ma personne ? demanda Damian, les sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose, dit-elle en cherchant le mot juste, d'_intense _entre nous non ?

- Ok, concéda Damian. Je croyais que tout était clair mais puisque ça ne l'est pas, parce tu es blonde je présume, je vais clarifier la situation. Oui, on a couché ensemble. C'était cool, blablabla, mais ça ne signifiait rien. C'était juste une partie de jambes en l'air entre deux adultes consentants qui voulaient prendre du bon temps. Après, ne viens pas me courir après pour une pseudo histoire d'amour qui n'existe que dans ta tête. Je ne t'ai rien promis et je ne te dois rien.

Le ton était dur, sans réplique. Damian voulu partir à la fin de son laïus, mais la blonde le retint par le bras.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Dans ma chambre. Je dois retrouver Patricia.

- Alors elle aussi tu te la tapes ? demanda rageusement Rebekah, des larmes perlant le coin de ses cils.

- Si seulement ! soupira Damian en reprenant sa route. Il ne se douta pas qu'à l'instant où il entra, Patricia empoigna son téléphone pour rameuter les autres.

_**POV Skye **_

Josh et Skye étaient tous deux prêts. Leurs bagages avaient déjà été emmenés, pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre l'aéroport dès que Josh aurait réglé ses comptes avec Damian. Le téléphone de Skye était posé entre eux, sur la table, dans l'attente du coup de fil de Patty. Skye coula un regard en biais vers son meilleur ami. Josh avait vraiment pris en compte le conseil de Patty. Il était magnifique. Sa chemise blanche parfaitement coupée était retroussée sur ses avant-bras bronzés par le soleil de Californie. Son jean, subtilement éraflé, lui donnait un côté bohème et négligé. Ses chaussures immaculées de marin (vous comprenez l'allusion ou j'explicite ?) confirmait son allure relax. Sauf qu'à son expression sombre, son regard terne d'où la divine bonne humeur et le positivisme étaient partis, le cœur de Skye se serra.

« Quand reviendra-t-il mon Josh ? Le gaillard solide et enthousiaste, à la joie de vivre contagieuse, qui savait rien que par sa présence apaiser mes maux ? Il est parti. Damian l'a brisé. Est-ce que j'arriverais à le réparer ? »

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Deux mains se précipitèrent pour l'attraper, mais Skye fut la plus rapide.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Il est là. Je vous attends.

_**POV Josh**_

« C'est bon, j'y suis. Maintenant il faut que je garde mon sang froid et que je fasse ce pourquoi je suis venu. Peut importe ce qu'il dira, je ne flancherais pas. Ma décision est prise et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire pour changer cela. Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, je dois rester calme. Je ne dois pas m'abaisser à son niveau. Ok, respire un grand coup et tu y vas. »

- Hey Josh, tu te décides oui ou non ? demanda Skye en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ce dernier, toujours accoudé au bar où ils avaient rejoints Patty, finit son troisième scotch pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

- On y va ! dit-il résolument en reposant son verre qui teinta contre la surface plane.

A quelques mètres de la chambre, Josh se retourna vers les deux filles.

- Ce qui ce passe entre moi et Damian est personnel, ce n'est pas un spectacle de foire. Aussi je vous demanderais de m'attendre au bar.

- T'es sérieux ! s'écria Skye. Je me suis pas tapé le trajet depuis Los Angeles pour manquer tout le spectacle !

Josh leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte, il se ressassa de rester calme, de ne pas faire de crise, mais d'annoncer purement et simplement que c'était fini. Les deux filles l'entouraient, comme des gardes du corps, quoi qu'il soit plus grand qu'elles deux. Il toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Damian, égal à lui-même, toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir, il eu un pincement au cœur.

- Josh ? s'étonna le mannequin. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne pu jamais finir sa phrase. Josh, envahi de toutes sortes d'émotions négatives, oubliant toute notion de maîtrise de soi, perdit le contrôle. Sans réfléchir, il lui administra un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit vaciller.

- Josh ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

Le dénommé empoigna par l'épaule un Damian sonné et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osèrent le suivre.

Damian se tenait contre le mur, la main sur son œil, là où Josh l'avait frappé. Ce dernier se tenait devant la porte close, les poings si serrés que ses jointures avaient blanchis et tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Tout son corps tremblait de rage et il luttait pour conserver le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait encore. Quand il tourna la tête vers Damian, ses yeux d'ordinaire limpides lançaient des éclairs. S'il avait pu les matérialiser, Damian aurait été foudroyé sur place. Ce dernier était toujours immobile et silencieux. Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, nul ne saurait le dire. La tension montait crescendo et devenait palpable. Damian n'osait bouger, incertain de la réaction de Josh. Ce dernier finit par craquer.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il, tant de douleur que de colère.

Damian ne se montra pas étonné outre mesure. Il n'était pas stupide. Combinaison Patricia + Josh + Skye = Patricia avait su qu'il avait trompé Josh. Maintenant, le tout était de savoir à quel point elle savait.

- Ecoute Josh…

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Damian leva les mains en l'air et recula d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a mis dans la tête ? demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux après un soupir las.

- Mais rien ! Elle n'a rien à faire parce que j'ai tout vu ! dit-il en brandissant son téléphone où une vidéo le montrait avec Rebekah sortant de sa chambre.

« La salope ! pensa-t-il. Elle nous a filmés ! Mais bon, ils ne savent que pour Rebekah. »

- Josh, je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Je… j'ai fait une erreur. Si j'ai voulu te le cacher, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser, et encore moins te perdre.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais été voir ailleurs !

- J'étais ivre ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais !

- Si tu crois que c'est une excuse !

- Je sais ! Je sais que j'ai foiré ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime ! Jamais je n'ai cessé !

Josh sembla faillir dans sa résolution en entendant ces mots. Damian en profita pour s'approcher de lui et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Damian le força à le regarder.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Je t'aime Joshua. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit-il en ponctuant chacune de ses affirmations d'un baiser, je t'aime tellement.

Josh usa de toute sa volonté pour ôter les mais de Damian sur ses joues.

- Ça ne change rien, souffla-il. Ce que tu m'as fait… Je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Et même si je pouvais, je serais incapable de te faire confiance de nouveau.

- Bien sûr que si mon amour. Avec le temps, tu verras…

- Non, trancha fermement Josh. Tu étais tout pour moi. J'avais foi en toi, en nous. Mais maintenant, à cause de ce que tu as fait, nous avons perdu tout ça. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. C'est fini Damian. J'en ai fini avec toi.

Il sortit de la pièce. Quand la porte se referma sur lui, Damian s'effondra au sol, à genoux, le visage dans ses mains. Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il puisse stopper leur progression. Josh, de l'autre côté, se laissa glisser contre la porte et encercla ses genoux de ses bras, dissimulant son visage dans le creux entre son torse et ses jambes repliées pour enfin laisser libre cours à une tristesse qu'il contenait depuis si longtemps.

_**POV Skye**_

Accoudé négligemment au bar, un verre de whisky à la main, Skye se tourna vers Patty. La jeune femme, tout comme elle, fixait anxieusement le couloir où figurait l'ascenseur.

- Dis-donc, ça va faire une demi-heure qu'ils sont là-haut. On devrait peut-être aller voir.

- Skye, ils sont en train de rompre. Tu ne peux pas montrer un peu de compassion ?

- C'est Damian ! s'offusqua la rockeuse.

- Mais Josh l'aime. C'est dur pour lui, alors n'en rajoute pas. C'est assez douloureux comme ça.

Skye maugréa en s'enfonçant dans son tabouret. Elle reporta son regard sur le couloir derrière elle et tourna le dos à Patty. _(en gros, elle s'est retournée pour celles qui auraient un doute.)_

- Regarde ! l'interpella Patty. Le voilà !

Josh venait en effet d'émerger de l'ascenseur situé dans le couloir opposé. _(imaginez-vous la scène : le bar est au milieu de deux corridors où se trouvent des chambres et un ascenseur.) _Ni une ni deux, elles s'emparèrent de leurs affaires et accoururent le rejoindre. Josh était impassible, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, aucune trace de larmes, seulement un grand vide.

- Ça va ? tenta Skye.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, soupira Josh en passant sa main sur son visage, subitement las. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. Il faut juste que je m'occupe l'esprit. Et en parlant d'occupation, j'en ai une toute trouvée : travailler. On devrait rentrer, dit-il à Skye, on a perdu suffisamment de temps.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, les adieux se firent difficiles. Skye était triste de voir Josh ainsi. Il feignait la bonne humeur, mais elle n'y retrouvait plus cette étincelle si caractéristique. Patty semblait l'avoir remarqué car elle le couvait d'un regard peiné. Les adieux furent brefs. Les deux amies se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras et s'embrasèrent sur les deux joues. Quand ce fut le tour de Josh, Patty lui murmura à l'oreille « Sois fort. » avant de l'embrasser. Dans le jet, Josh s'installa à l'écart. Comme à l'aller, il ne pipa mot, mais Skye pu voir qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire.

_(A cause du décalage horaire, Skye et Josh ne se sont absentés qu'un jour de Californie et sont revenus en début d'après-midi alors qu'ils sont partis de France en fin d'après-midi. Si vous ne comprenez pas, laissez-moi des reviews, je tenterais de vous expliquer au mieux.)_

A peine avaient-ils passé la douane, ils se trouvèrent face à une armée de paparazzis et de journalistes.

- Merde ! s'exclama Skye en abaissant ses lunettes noires. Comment ils ont su ?

Heureusement pour eux, Val et Daniel étaient aussi présents, avec une bonne dizaine de gardes du corps aidés de policiers qui maintenaient l'ordre dans l'aéroport qui maintenaient les indésirables à distance.

- Skye, chérie, soupira Val, tu m'as fait mourir d'inquiétude. Partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain…

- Tu nous as mis dans une sacrée panade, renchérit Daniel. Si tu voulais des vacances, t'aurais pu demander. Maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu à Paris en incognito, ces crétins de journalistes s'imaginent des choses…

- Ils ont pris des photos de toi là-bas, l'informa Val. Et comme tu es partie seule avec Josh…

- Tous les torchons à scandale du pays vous prêtent une liaison, termina Daniel.

- Putain ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'emporta Josh.

- Ouais, c'est pas terrible vu que tes deux nouveaux singles sortent la semaine prochaine, renchérit Daniel qui c'était trompé sur la raison de l'éclat de Josh. Bon, on y va. Surtout, ne répondez à aucune de leurs questions ni à leurs provocations. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Skye ?

La jeune fille maugréa avant d'acquiescer. Val la tenant toujours par le bras pour la maintenir à une distance raisonnable de Josh pour éviter toute suspicion. Dès qu'ils sortirent, ils furent aveuglés par les flashs des appareils photos, les caméras, étourdis par les cris, aiguillonnés par les micros.

- Skye ! Skye ! Joanne pour MVT ! Sortez-vous avec Joshua Finnagan ?

- Harrison pour NNC ! Avez-vous franchi un cap dans votre relation avec votre collaborateur et ami ?

- Rachel Moore, de la FOX. Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes mariés à Paris en prenant pour unique témoin le mannequin Patricia Alarès, votre amie commune ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Skye, choquée et interloquée que des gens puissent inventer de telles médisances pour nuire aux autres.

- Tais-toi Skye, la rappela à l'ordre Josh, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène.

- Je vais lui faire bouffer son micro à cette pouffe écervelée, marmonna Skye en jetant un regard noir à la journaliste.

- Reste calme. Pense à ton image, lui dit Val.

- Et pense aussi à celle de la boîte ! enfonça Daniel. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la fois où tu as brandi tes deux majeurs en direction de la caméra en disant « Fuck you ! » à la journaliste. _(en gros, elle a fait deux doigts d'honneur)_

Quand ils réussirent à s'extirper de l'aéroport, une voiture aux vitres teintées les attendaient devant.

- Au studio, dit Daniel au chauffeur lorsqu'ils furent tous installés.

- Eh ! protesta sa chanteuse vedette. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Pas question chérie. Ton immeuble est encerclé par les paparazzis.

- Bah déposez-nous chez Josh.

- Le sien aussi est cerné. On va au studio, c'est plus sûr. De plus, vous avez pas mal de boulot à rattraper vous deux.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! ronchonna Skye en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Et toi une gamine intenable, répondit-il lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue.

- Une gamine qui te rapporte des millions de dollars, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si tu continues à ternir ton image et te comporter n'importe comment, tu ne vaudras plus un cent ma pauvre ! Bon, au travail, dit-il en sortant des papiers de son attaché-case, voici le dernier sondage concernant la sortie de tes prochains singles. Environ 82 % des 14-26 ans disent l'acheter dès leur sortie. Seulement 67% des 27-32 ans disent de même. Je veux que tu me ponde un nouveau morceau qui touche un public plus large que celui de d'habitude plus combler les écarts.

- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une poule ? s'offusqua Skye. Le CD de mes trois nouveaux singles sort dans même pas cinq jours, et tu veux que j'écrive un nouveau tube dans un délai aussi court ? Je mets en général quelques semaines pour écrire une chanson digne de ce nom.

- Tu as écrit « I kissed a girl » un lendemain de cuite et ça s'est avéré être un succès phénoménal. Je te fais confiance.

- Daniel, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée…

- Skye, ce n'est pas une suggestion ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tu écriras ce morceau, même si je dois t'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce insonorisée sans fenêtre où tes seuls compagnons seront un bloc-notes et un stylo.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas travailler dans de telles conditions.

- Tu sais ce que ton coup de tête à fait perdre à la prod ? Estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne résolve pas ton contrat !

- T'as qu'à le faire, j'irais signer ailleurs ! N'importe quelle boîte rêverait de m'avoir dans ses rangs ! Je te signale que ton salaire découle de ce que moi, je fais vendre ! C'est ma musique qui te fait vivre !

- Tu n'es pas la seule artiste que l'on produit !

- Oui mais je suis celle qui vous ramène le plus de pognon !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être arrogante !

- Arrêtez de vous disputez deux minutes et écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Josh qui essayait d'en placer une depuis tout à l'heure.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'écris des chansons moi aussi, dit-il à voix basse. Et j'en ai justement écrit une dans l'avion. Je comptais la soumettre à Skye et lui demander de la faire figurer parmi ses singles. Je veux que ce soit toi qui la chante. Je l'ai écrite pour toi. Je t'aiderais à composer la musique, j'orchestrerais ton clip, en somme, je ferais mon travail habituel. Je ne veux pas d'argent ni rien. En échange, je souhaite que mon nom figure dans le clip, mais cette fois en tant que compositeur. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Après un moment de silence, Daniel demanda :

- Et on peut la voir cette chanson ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en studio, Skye s'approcha de Josh et lui dit de but en blanc :

- Je ne peux pas chanter cette chanson.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ton histoire, la tienne et celle de Damian. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- Mais ça, tu es la seule à le savoir. Tout le monde pensera que cette chanson est pour Lance.

- Laisse mon ex où il est. C'est du tien dont il est question.

- Skye, prends plutôt ça comme un cadeau que tu me fais. Je n'ai pas ta notoriété. Si tu chantes ma chanson, le message passera plus vite que si moi, je devais le faire.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux déjà faire un clip ? Parce que tu veux enfoncer le clou ?

- Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, lui répondit Josh.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

_**POV Patty**_

SMS Skye :

« Le clip passe dans deux minutes sur MVT. »

SMS Patty :

« J'ai demandé au gérant de l'hôtel de régler les écrans géants dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra pas le louper. »

Patricia glissa son portable dans sa pochette de velours et rejeta sa chevelure d'ébène en arrière. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle constata que Damian n'était pas très loin, au bras de Rebekah. Le beau brun ténébreux arborait un magnifique coquard qui se déclinait en une magnifique palette de couleurs jaunâtre, verdâtre et violacé appréciable. Soudain, les lumières diminuèrent en intensité et l'écran changea de couleur. Un homme, que Patty identifia comme le gérant de l'hôtel, s'empara d'un micro et annonça quelque chose en italien. Ils étaient à Milan après tout. Puis l'écran s'anima et la chaîne MVT annonça la toute première diffusion du nouveau clip de Skye Williams. Comme son amie le luit avait dit, en bas à gauche de l'écran figurait « AUTEUR CO-COMPOSITEUR : JOSHUA FINNAGAN » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Damian et fut ravi de constater qu'il avait repoussé Rebekah et fixait l'écran. La musique s'éleva, et le timbre de voix envoutant de Skye résonna dans la pièce. Patty ne détacha pas son regard de Damian. Elle avait envie de voir comment il prendrait la chose.

**Oh oh, oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh, oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

**Let's talk this over**

_Ne parlons plus de ça_

**It's not like we're dead**

_Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions morts_

**Was it something I did?**

_Etait-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait ?_

**Was it something you said?**

_Etait-ce quelque chose que tu as dit ?_

**Don't leave me hangin'**

_Ne me laisse pas suspendue_

**In a city so dead**

_Dans une ville si morte_

**Held up so high**

_Accrochée si haut_

**On such a breakable thread**

_Sur un fil qui peut se rompre a tout moment_

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

_Tu étais tout ce que je pensais connaître_

**And I thought we could be**

_Et que je pensais que nous pourrions être_

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

_Tu étais tout, tout ce que je voulais_

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

_Nous étions censé être, supposé être, mais nous l'avons perdu_

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away**

_Et tous nos souvenirs, si proches de moi, s'éloignent au loin_

**All this time you were pretending**

_Tout ce temps tu faisais semblant_

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh, oh oh**

**You've got your dumb friends**

_Tu as tes idiots d'amis_

**I know what they say**

_Je sais ce qu'ils disent_

**They tell you I'm difficult**

_Ils t'ont dit que j'étais difficile_

**But so are they**

_Mais ils le sont aussi_

**But they don't know me**

_Mais ils ne me connaissent pas_

**Do they even know you?**

_D'ailleurs, te connaissent-ils toi ?_

**All the things you hide from me**

_Toutes les choses que tu m'as cachées_

**All the shit that you do**

_Toute la merde que tu as faite_

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

_Tu étais tout ce que je pensais connaître_

**And I thought we could be**

_Et que je pensais que nous pourrions être_

**You were everything, everything that I wanted **

_Tu étais tout, tout ce que je voulais_

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

_Nous étions censé être, supposé être, mais nous l'avons perdu_

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away**

_Et tous nos souvenirs, si proches de moi, s'éloignent au loin_

**All this time you were pretending**

_Tout ce temps tu faisais semblant_

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**It's nice to know that you were there**

_C'est sympa de savoir que tu es là_

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

_Merci d'avoir agi comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire_

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

_Et de m'avoir fait sentir comme si j'étais la seule_

**It's nice to know we had it all**

_C'est bien de savoir qu'on avait tout_

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

_Merci de m'avoir regardé tomber_

**And letting me know we were done**

_Et de m'avoir fait savoir que c'était terminé_

**He was everything, everything that I wanted**

Il était _tout, tout ce que je voulais_

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

_Nous étions censé être, supposé être, mais nous l'avons perdu_

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away**

_Et tous nos souvenirs, si proches de moi, s'éloignent au loin_

**All this time you were pretending**

_Tout ce temps tu faisais semblant_

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

_Tu étais tout, tout ce que je voulais_

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**

_Nous étions censé être, supposé être, mais nous l'avons perdu_

**And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away**

_Et tous nos souvenirs, si proches de moi, s'éloignent au loin_

**All this time you were pretending**

_Tout ce temps tu faisais semblant_

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending**

_Tant pis pour ma fin heureuse_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**

Tous les invites applaudirent à la fin de la chanson. Tous sauf Damian. Son visage s'était décomposé. Il avait pâli, et Patty aurait juré avoir des larmes obstruer son regard. Elle passa devant lui avec une grâce féline, et pour l'accabler d'avantage, elle lui dit d'un ton mielleux :

- Belle façon de dire adieu, tu ne trouves pas ?

Damian la foudroya du regard et s'en alla prestement. Patty eu tout de même pitié de lui, car sa détresse et son affliction le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se reprit en s'interdisant toute forme d'une quelconque compassion à son égard. Après tout, il avait trompé son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! »

La chanson du chapitre est _My Happy Ending_ d'Avril Lavigne. Je ne pouvais pas mettre ça en début de chapitre, ça aurait gâché le suspense. Sachez aussi que j'ai réécrit la scène entre Damian et Josh sept fois avant de lui donner sa forme définitive. En plus, je suis en pleine révisions des épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat (je passe le français le 20/06, Physique-Chimie/SVT le 22/06 et l'oral de français le 27/06), alors je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant un moment. Je vous retrouve en pleine forme début juillet. Sur ce, bisous.


	9. Tu me suis, je te fuis

Salut les girls ! Pardonnez-moi ma longue absence, mais j'ai les circonstances atténuantes. J'ai passé les épreuves anticipées du bac (dont les résultats sont satisfaisants), mon code de la route (je l'ai eu ! mais bon, on s'en fou), commencé mes heures de conduite et pris un job saisonnier pour l'été, en parallèle passer mon BAFA, puis la reprise des cours qui est arrivée plus vite que je ne l'aurais prévu, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le temps d'écrire avec tout ce qui m'ai tombé dessus. Mais comme j'adore écrire et que je ne peux pas vivre sans, j'ai repris le contact avec Word et m'attèle à ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Nanou : J'avoue que j'étais très fière de moi quand j'ai écrit cette réplique : « C'est fini Damian. J'en ai fini avec toi. » Le quitter de cette façon était… théâtrale. Ravie de savoir qu'on pense toutes les deux comme Skye et Patty : Damian méritait en effet bien plus qu'un simple coquard. Mais Josh n'est pas un mec violent, ça ne fait pas partie de son tempérament. Je ne voulais pas le rabaisser à ce statut primaire juste pour assouvir une vengeance quelconque. Josh vaut tellement plus que ça. C'est d'ailleurs le personnage que j'admire le plus, pour sa droiture et ses valeurs morales. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher et le faire chuter de son piédestal. Car après tout, c'est un ange notre Josh. On est toutes d'accord là-dessus ?

Anya-chan : Tu sais, je crois que toi aussi tu devrais écrire. Et même si tu me dis que tu n'oses pas prendre la plume, je vais te dire une chose, un petit dicton que je me ressasse sans arrêt : plutôt que passer sa vie à se dire « et si ? », agis. Même si tu fais des erreurs, tu ne te diras pas tout le temps : « et si j'avais osé ? », « et si j'avais agis autrement ? » et tu n'auras pas de regrets.

Lilinette : Mais bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Même si j'avoue que je te trouve un tantinet trop frustrée par l'absence de lemon. Crois-moi, j'aime aussi les scènes édulcorées, mais il faut tout de même que l'histoire se mette en place. Tu t'imagines coucher avec le premier gars qui passe sur le prétexte qu'il t'attire ? Non. Nous sommes des êtres humains civilisés qui savent contrôler leurs hormones. Tiens, un autre dicton pour la route : « les plus belles histoires sont celles qui ont du mal à démarrer. »

**Je tiens à préciser que toutes ces citations sont de moi, alors pas de plagiat les filles :-D !**

_**POV Elena**_

La première pensée d'Elena en se retrouvant nue dans le lit de Skye fut qu'elle avait fait une connerie. Une connerie monumentale. Par chance, l'appartement vide la laissait exempte de rendre des comptes à sa propriétaire. Elle en sortit en priant intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur des paparazzis.

« Tout le monde va l'apprendre. Ça va se savoir. Ma carrière est foutue. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?! » songeait-elle en marchant rapidement dans le boulevard.

Elena leva la main pour faire venir un taxi et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle dès que celui-ci s'arrêta. Masquée derrière ses lunettes style mouche _(les gros machins qui ne vont qu'aux filles dans son genre, parfaites physiquement et en ayant pleinement conscience) _elle donna son adresse au chauffeur qui démarra immédiatement. Ce dernier alluma la radio et Elena eu le malheur de reconnaitre la voix de Skye.

« Elle me poursuit ou quoi ? » se demanda la jeune femme. _(Moi, j'appellerai ça un signe du destin)_

Elena ne fut soulagée qu'en fermant à double tour la porte de son appartement. Cependant, même cette porte blindée ne pouvait empêcher ses angoisses de s'infiltrer, de ronger de part en part son être.

« Si ça vient à se savoir, je suis fichue. Ma carrière sera fichue, aucun réalisateur ne voudra travailler avec moi, je serais virée de la série, mon manageur me lâchera, ensuite la spirale infernale de la drogue, je finirais en désintox, tous mes proches me renieront et je mourrais seule d'une overdose de médocs à la Marilyn Monroe. »

Comme toute actrice, Elena dramatisait tout, même hors plateau. La preuve, elle ne s'était même pas poser la question essentielle. Celle qui, sournoisement, s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Ce peut-il que j'ai des… _sentiments_ pour elle ? »

Elena secoua la tête, opposant une négation sans réplique.

« Non non non ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! J'ai eu plein de petits-amis, je n'ai jamais été attirée par les filles... »

_Mais Skye est différente… _souffla son subconscient.

« N'importe quoi ! C'était juste une expérience… » tenta-t-elle de justifier.

_Une expérience dont tu t'es délectée…_

« Ça va pas ! »

_D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà ressenti ça avec l'un de tes ex ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne les aimais même pas. Tu n'as jamais éprouvé de sentiments tels que ceux qui te troublent en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**POV Skye**_

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de France. Au début, Skye avait dû gérer les rumeurs, la nouvelle chanson, le clip, la sortie de la preview de son album qui comptait maintenant trois titres, Daniel, son producteur hystérique, Val, sa manageur trop envahissante et Josh, son meilleur ami déprimé. Mais sa frustration venait d'ailleurs. Car il y avait trois jours qu'elle tentait de joindre Elena, sans succès. Et Skye ne supportait pas ça. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore ostensiblement. Oh ! Elle n'était pas n'importe qui ! Personne ne s'était jamais permis de lui infliger ça. Et ce n'était pas cette petite bourge qui allait commencer. Elle était Skye Williams, et le monde tournait selon ses règles.

« Elle veut jouer, songea-t-elle avec un air mauvais, on va jouer. »

Au pied du mur, voilà où elle allait la mettre. Et elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Elle attrapa son casque et se dirigea vers le studio où bossait Josh et ses musiciens.

- Bon les gars, je me tire une petite heure. Vous croyez que vous vous en tirerez sans moi ?

Les musiciens rirent.

- Ouais c'est ça barre toi ! plaisanta Paul, le bassiste. C'est pas comme si tu foutais quelque chose de toute façon !

- J'te jure ! renchérit Tom, l'un des guitaristes. Hormis chanter et composer sur papier, tu fais que dalle !

Skye sourit. Elle savait bien qu'aucun de ses musiciens ne pensait ça d'elle.

- Je suis LA star. Je peux me permettre de rien foutre.

- Va y file, l'encouragea Josh.

- T'es sûr ? Ça va aller ?

- Oui. Je vais bien. Tout va bien.

Skye eu une moue septique, visiblement pas convaincue, mais elle laissa couler. Elle aurait une conversation avec Josh, plus tard. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

_**POV Caroline, 3 jours plus tôt**_

- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Caroline, plus étonnée que choquée.

- J'ai couché avec elle, articula Elena, les mots tranchant dans le vif.

- Ô mon Dieu ! s'exclama la blonde, les deux mains croisées au-dessus de sa poitrine. Ô mon Dieu ! Ô mon…

- Caroline, stop ! la coupa Elena. Je me sens assez mal comme ça, pas besoin que tu en rajoute.

- Non, mais, Elena, comprends-moi bien. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. Stefan est gay et ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes. Mais toi… Comment ? Je veux dire… Avec tous tes petits-amis, rien ne présageait ça.

- Je ne suis pas lesbienne Caroline. C'était juste…

- C'était quoi ? s'impatienta son amie.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, soupira Elena en attrapant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. Je ne comprends même pas comment ça a pu aller si loin. Ça a juste eu lieu.

- Et c'était comment ? demanda Caroline, comme une petite fille curieuse et impatiente.

- Caroline ! s'écria Elena en rougissant.

- Allez ! Dis-moi ! Quel effet ça fait ? C'était bon ? C'était l'horreur ?

- Tu es vraiment très embarrassante…

- Allez, s'il te plait ! supplia sa meilleure amie.

- Ok, ok, d'accord. Je vais tout te dire, mais promets-moi que tu ne porteras pas de jugement, ne feras aucun commentaire et que nous en parleront plus jamais.

- Promis, promis, promis ! Maintenant dis-moi !

- C'était… bien.

- Eh ! rouspéta Caroline en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je ne vais pas me contenter de ça !

- Ok, c'est bon. C'était super, même génial. Je ne me souviens pas m'être sentie aussi complète avec quelqu'un. On était comme connectées. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui dire, qu'elle comprendrait, sans juger.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec elle. Vous n'avez pas fait que parler quand même !

- Non !

- Bah alors ! Donne-moi des détails !

- Elle est vraiment douée. Je ne pense pas que c'était sa première fois avec une fille. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

Elena eu un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je dirais 11.

- Ouah ! s'extasia Caroline. Aucun de tes ex n'a eu le droit à plus de 7. Skye doit vraiment être super spéciale. Elle mérite le titre du « meilleur coup » que tu ais eu jusqu'à présent.

- C'est vrai… déclara Elena, songeuse. Mais ça ne doit plus jamais arriver.

_**POV Caroline, present time**_

Des escarpins d'une dizaine de centimètres, une robe légère en soie crème, un blazer trois quart bien coupé, un grand sac de couturier orné d'un foulard fleuri lui aussi griffé, une démarche sûre et affirmée, des cheveux blonds dorés éclatant sous le soleil. La jeune femme sortait d'un restaurant où se déroulait une réception privée. Après avoir salué ses amis et que chacun soit parti de son côté, la jeune fille déambula dans la rue, triturant ses clefs de voitures en cherchant son cabriolet parme. Au moment où elle le vis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant que son visage ne prenne une expression méfiante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Quel accueil ! Il fut un temps pas si lointain où tu étais ravie de me voir.

- C'est que… Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Elena, je ne sais plus vraiment sur quel pied danser.

- A propos d'Elena, pourquoi elle ne répond pas à mes appels ?

- Elle regrette. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Tu dois comprendre. Ça pourrait détruire sa carrière.

- Parce que je n'ai pas de carrière selon toi ? Il a beaucoup en jeu de mon côté aussi, mais ce que j'ai vécu avec elle est assez fort pour me permettre d'envisager, éventuellement, de prendre ce risque.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle pense pareil.

Skye s'avança droit vers elle pour ne laisser que quelques millimètres entre leurs deux visages.

- Caroline, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi, que tout ce bordel n'est qu'une putain d'erreur.

Caroline se détourna du regard inquisiteur de son idole. Malgré ses yeux de glace, le regard de Skye était de braise. (Skye = yeux bleus mais regard = intense d'où comparaison. Ecriture texto pour éviter les digressions. J'y suis trop accoutumée.)

- Tiens, dit la brune en lui tendant deux invitations VIP. La Zone, demain soir. Un nouvel artiste produit par ma maison de disque. Je l'ai découvert dans un bar miteux de Santa Barbara. Il me doit beaucoup. Emmène-là. Après ça, si elle ne veut toujours pas me voir, je la laisserai tranquille.

Skye se retourna pour partir lorsque la voix de Caroline l'interpella.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… souffla-t-elle.

- Médite là-dessus ! conseilla Caroline en la voyant s'éloigner.

_**POV Skye**_

- Salut les gars ! Regardez ce que je vous amène ! déclara joyeusement la brune en entrant au studio.

Elle fut rapidement débarrassée de son encombrant chargement par une bande de mélomanes affamés. Les musiciens se précipitèrent pour la décharger des cartons de pizzas qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

- Trop cool !

- Merci Skye ! On mourrait littéralement de faim !

La jeune femme ria en secouant sa tête, ébouriffant sa crinière bouclée.

- Où est Josh ? demanda-t-elle en constatant l'absence de son meilleur ami.

- Avec les Lightning. Tu sais, le nouveau groupe qui se produit ce soir à la Zone.

- Ouais, ouais, je connais. C'est moi qui les ais découverts.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que la boîte t'ais nommée débusqueuse de talents.

- Ouais, un truc dans le genre. Je soumets des artistes qui me semblent prometteurs à la boîte qui décide de les produire ou pas. Lightning est un groupe très prometteur. Les mecs sont vraiment très soudés, leur amitié transfigure dans leur musique. C'est mon coup de cœur musical du moment.

- Et ils jouent quoi ?

- Ils sont très éclectiques, oscillent entre la pop et le rock avec des mélodies plus punchy. Et si le concert se passe bien, la boîte commencera leur promo, via des interviews avec les plus grands magazines, des passages dans les shows TV les plus regardés… La totale quoi.

- En gros, tu es leur sorte de marraine la bonne fée.

Skye sourit en enlevant son blouson de cuir. Elle se retourna. Son haut laissa voir son dos, nu jusqu'à l'omoplate, et dévoila une partie de son tatouage, deux ailes d'ange déployées, comme si elle était sur le point de prendre sur son envol.

- Je suis plus une sorte d'ange gardien, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de quitter la pièce.

_**POV Caroline**_

A l'entrée du club, Caroline se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe de son anxiété.

- Care, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elena pour la unième fois.

- Rien, assura la blonde maladroitement. Rien du tout.

Elena lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

- Aller, se reprit son amie en se montrant aussi entrainante que possible, allons faire la fête ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allées à un concert. Je veux dire, un concert qui soit autre que celui de Skye. Ça va être génial !

- Les Lightning ? interrogea Elena.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils se produisent dans un club comme La Zone. Tu te rends compte ? On assiste aux débuts d'un groupe hyper génial qui sera bientôt super célèbre !

Elena lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour entrer ?

Armées de leurs invitations, les jeunes femmes passèrent sans mal la sécurité et entrèrent dans ce qu'on appelle « Le temple de la nuit » à Los Angeles, le célèbre club La Zone. Bien que ce soit une fête privée, il y avait un monde fou.

- Ô mon Dieu ! s'écria Caroline en l'entrainant par le bras. Regarde ! Regarde ! Là-bas, c'est Ava Worthington, héritière et it girl par excellence. On dit qu'elle veut détrôner Paris Hilton. Par-là, il y a Seth Burtan, le jet-setter le plus en vue de L.A. Et là, c'est Brooke Reynolds, la rédactrice en chef de _Chic & Choc_, elle discute avec Daniel Azerman, le styliste de _Wild (je vois ça comme une maison de couture dans le style Zabig et Volpaire ))_, et Samantha Cole, la rédactrice en chef de _Glam'Rock._ Là, il y a Patric Kent, le présentateur vedette du show musical _Musik ! _surChannel 6. A son bras, c'est Melissa Garner, responsable découverte chez _MVT. _Près du serveur de champagne, c'est les sœurs Jeffersen. Celle à la robe dorée c'est Vanessa le top vedette de _Wild_ et l'autre, Amanda est journaliste chez _Style. _Le beau brun avec qui elles parlent c'est Richard Moore, le responsable marketing de la griffe _Fashion_. T'as vu leur dernière collection ? Et là, ce sont les représentants _d'International Music Studio, _ou_ IMS, _le label de production.

- Attends, interrompit Elena, IMS… ça n'est pas la boîte de prod de Skye Williams ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?! s'exclama-t-elle devant la moue coupable de Caroline.

- IMS produit aussi les Lightning. Et pour tout te dire, Skye Williams est celle qui les a découverts et les a pris sous son aile.

- Comment as-tu osé m'amener ici ?

- Elena, écoute, il faudra bien que tu t'expliques avec Skye un jour ou l'autre. En plus, rien ne dit que tu vas la croiser. Il y a tellement de gens ce soir qu'elle n'osera pas s'expliquer avec toi ici. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne ferait rien qui puisse te porter préjudice. Elle a toujours été très discrète en ce qui concerne « vos petites affaires » donc tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

Elena, forcée de se rendre à l'évidence, poussa un profond soupir. Soudain, une voix masculine s'éleva dans le brouhaha. Un homme était monté sur scène et tapota le micro avant d'avertir que le concert allait bientôt commencer. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de la scène. Caroline et Elena se trouvèrent au milieu de l'amas qui s'était formé, à quelques mètres de la scène. Elena la regarda, et pour la rassurer, la blonde lui prit la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tout ira bien.

- C'est une promesse ? demanda Elena.

- Oui. Je te le promets, lui assura son amie en resserrant d'avantage sa prise sur sa main.

_**POV Elena**_

L'homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux striés d'argent était toujours sur la scène. Il se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

- Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue au tout premier show privé des Lightning. C'est toujours un honneur autant qu'un plaisir pour nous de faire prendre leur envol à de jeunes artistes qui couvent l'espoir de la prochaine génération. Il y a trois ans, l'une des rock star les plus célèbres du monde débarquait de New York et a donné, ici même, son premier concert à Los Angeles. Le premier d'une longue série qui n'est pas prête de s'achever. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit l'organisatrice de cette soirée d'exception, mademoiselle Skye Williams !

Les applaudissements et les exclamations de joie fusèrent dans la salle.

- Ouhou ! s'exclama Caroline en levant le point en l'air.

Elena la fusilla du regard pour attirer autant l'attention mais applaudit tout de même poliment. Son attention était rivée vers la scène, où Skye fit son apparition. Elle était… éblouissante. Sa crinière bouclée indisciplinée avait été matée, et de jolies ondulations reposaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Elle avait autour du cou une cravate de satin noire nouée de façon négligée, un perfecto de cuir noir sans manches ouvert sur un débardeur blanc ornée d'un motif noir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, un skinny noir en cuir et des boots à talons compensées en daim noir. Ses bras nus laissaient apparaitre un tatouage, une grosse chaine enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche, brisée au niveau du coude et du poignet. Elena plissa les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la fois où… Elle piqua un fard en réalisant à ce à quoi elle pensait. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à qui l'arrivée de Skye avait fait de l'effet.

- OMG ! s'exclama Daniel Azerman. Ce style, cette touche rock '&'roll affirmée et cultivée, c'est so chic ! J'adore !

- Elle a une présence inouïe, renchérit Samantha Cole. Rien qu'avec son regard, elle envoûte, elle captive…

- C'est tout à fait le genre d'égérie que nous recherchons, acquiesça Richard Moore.

- Vous ais-je dit qu'elle fera la couverture du prochain Chic & Choc ? se vanta Brooke Reynolds. _(chapitre 5…)_ Un dossier lui est même consacré, avec portrait, interview, et ses prochains projets.

- Est-il vrai que Thomas Erzman lui a proposé de jouer dans son prochain film ?

- Oui, mais elle a décliné, l'informa Amanda Jeffersen. Elle a répondu vouloir se concentrer sur sa carrière musicale. De plus, elle est très occupée en ce moment. Entre la sortie de son prochain album, tout le travail et les démarches qu'elle effectue pour ses petits protégés avant qu'ils soient assez rentables pour être pris en charge par la boîte, son lien avec la presse, celui en tant qu'égérie… Vous savez qu'elle va être la nouvelle image de la Harley Davidson ?

- Oui, j'ai lu ça quelque part. La campagne publicitaire est astronomique, et des gigantesques panneaux seront montés sur toutes les autoroutes, du Massachussetts à la Californie.

- S'il vous plaît…

La requête de Skye pour avoir le silence fut aussitôt exaucée. Seul le crépitement des flashes des photographes exceptaient à la règle.

- Bonsoir, et merci à tous d'être venus à ce que j'appelle la consécration de mes petits protégés.

Des rires ponctuèrent sa remarque.

- Le groupe qui va monter sur scène dans les prochaines minutes est une découverte que j'ai faite à Santa Monica. Les garçons que vous allez recevoir se connaissent depuis toujours, et grâce leur jeunesse, nous offrent un son pop mélodique qui m'a fait chaviré. Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez bien fort Lightning !

Skye quitta la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses et cinq garçons firent leur entrée sur scène sous les applaudissements du public. Celui qui semblait être le chanteur, un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes et aux yeux caramel envoûtants passa la sangle qui retenait sa guitare autour de son coup avant d'empoigner le micro.

- Merci, merci à tous. C'est un grand honneur pour nous d'être ici et de vous interpréter nos chansons. En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent autant qu'à nous.

_(Je vous conseille d'écouter l'album You Need de Pony Pony Run Run. Je ne vous mets pas toutes les chansons, seulement celle qui servira à notre intrigue.)_

Lightning avait tout déchiré. Elena et Caroline, comme le reste de la salle, dansaient ou sautillaient sur place le poing levé. Les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient énormément.

« Après tout, je me suis peut-être alarmée pour rien. Tout se passe à merveille, on s'éclate, et pas l'ombre de Skye… »

Elena ne savait pas trop si cette dernière constatation lui faisait plaisir ou la peinait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le malaise tapis en elle s'était assoupi. Les derniers accords résonnèrent et Caroline vint la distraire de ses pensées en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de brandir leurs deux mains encore jointes en même temps que son bras.

- Ouhou !

- Une autre ! Une autre ! s'écriait la foule.

- Encore ! Encore ! ajouta une masse de personnes.

- Bon, déclara le chanteur en saisissant le micro, puisque vous insistez, clama le chanteur, voici notre premier single qui passera dès demain sur toutes les ondes !

**Take my time today**

_Je prends mon temps aujourd'hui_

**It's not an easy game**

_Ce n'est pas un jeu facile_

**Many sights to be seen if you say so**

_De nombreuses vues à voir, si tu le dis _

**It's not easy baby**

_Ce n'est pas facile bébé_

**Crossing lines**

_Dépasser les limites_

**Don't let me feel this way**

_Ne me laisse pas me sentir ainsi _

**Rage in my eyes**

_De la rage dans mes yeux_

**I'm so sorry**

_Je suis désolé_

**Take my time today**

_Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui_

**Let me find a way**

_Laisse-moi trouver un moyen_

**To take my time today**

_De prendre mon temps aujourd'hui_

**Wish I was young enough**

_J'aimerais être assez jeune _

**Wish you were made just for me**

_J'aimerais que tu sois faite juste pour moi_

**Wish I was young enough**

_J'aimerais être assez jeune_

**Wish you were made just…**

_J'aimerais que tu sois faite juste..._

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Elena comprit le sens de cette chanson. Cette chanson qui, si on était concerné, prenait tout un sens. Et maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que cette chanson avait été écrite pour elle.

**Take my time today**

_Je prends mon temps aujourd'hui_

**It's not an easy game**

_Ce n'est pas un jeu facile_

**Many sights to be seen if you say so**

_De nombreuses vues à voir, si tu le dis _

**It's not easy baby**

_Ce n'est pas facile bébé_

**Sign of times**

_Les signes du temps_

**What do you think it is ?**

_Tu penses que c'est quoi ? _

**Shyness, I'm too shy**

De la timidité, je suis trop timide

**I'm so sorry**

_Je suis tellement désolé_

**Take my time today**

_Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui_

**Let me find a way**

_Laisse-moi trouver un moyen_

**To take my time today**

_De prendre mon temps aujourd'hui_

**Wish I was young enough**

_J'aimerais être assez jeune _

**Wish you were made just for me**

_J'aimerais que tu sois faite juste pour moi_

**Wish I was young enough**

_J'aimerais être assez jeune_

**Wish you were made just…**

_J'aimerais que tu sois faite juste..._

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

**Hey you**

_Hey toi_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu n'as pas à partir_

_**WO-oh**_

**No you don't have to do so**

Non tu n'as pas à faire ça

C'est à ce moment qu'Elena s'éloigna de Caroline, se défaisant de sa poigne, s'éloignant un maximum de cette scène, pour ne plus entendre ses paroles dont elle devinait maintenant tout le sens.

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu ne dois pas partir_

**No you don't have to do so**

_Non tu n'as pas à faire ça_

**Don't...**

_Ne le fais pas_

**No you don't have to do so**

_Non tu n'as pas à faire ça_

**Don't have to...**

_Tu ne dois pas_

**No you don't have to go**

_Non tu ne dois pas partir _

Elena sortit du club par la porte de service au moment où résonnaient les derniers accords, juste avant que la foule en délire n'exclame son approbation. Elle se trouva dans une petite cour aux murs de briques rouges qui donnait sur une ruelle permettant de sortir sans se faire encercler par les paparazzis.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de quitter la salle avant la fin de la représentation, réprimanda une voix familière.

Skye était dans un coin, la jambe repliée de façon à ce que son pied droit soit à plat contre le mur. Elle se redressa souplement se glisser une cigarette dans le coin des lèvres avant de l'allumer, briquet en main, l'autre en coupole à côté de la flamme vacillante. Elle referma le briquet d'argent du pouce, le fourra dans sa poche avant de tirer une bouffée de tabac avant de venir vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu fuis ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Elena eu un mouvement de recul.

- Oh ! souffla Skye devant son geste. Je dois reformuler ma question. Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Elena sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle bafouilla :

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu le sais sûrement, sinon pourquoi tu te défilerais à ma simple présence ?

- Je… Je…

Skye n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, comme devant un animal effrayé qui pourrait s'enfuir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Avant, j'avais une vie bien rangée, tranquille… Et toi tu débarques et tu chamboules tout ! Maintenant c'est le chaos dans ma tête, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… déclara-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains, les larmes aux yeux tant elle était bouleversée.

- Elena, dit Skye à voix basse.

L'interpellée leva les yeux pour trouver une main tendue vers elle. Craintivement, en hésitant, elle y mit la sienne. Skye l'attira alors avec douceur vers elle, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Elena commença par se débattre, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Elle finit par accepter l'étreinte, la tête calée sous le menton de Skye, le nez dans son cou, passant ses mains dans son dos pour mieux serrer ses épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens non plus, dit Skye qui parlait si bas qu'elle semblait se parler à elle-même. Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, rien n'a changé, mais tout es différent.

- Est-ce que les artistes parlent souvent par énigmes pseudo philosophiques auxquelles le commun des mortels ne comprend rien ? demanda Elena en s'écartant légèrement pour la regarder, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Skye. Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup les artistes, dit-elle en repoussant gentiment une mèche d'Elena.

- Et quels genres de personnes tu fréquentes ? demanda Elena en haussant un cil.

- Pas grand monde, avoua Skye, mis à par Josh et les gens que je dois côtoyer pour mon travail. Je suis une solitaire. Un peu asociale sur les bords.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Elena en écarquillant les yeux.

- Vraiment, assura-t-elle.

- Et les actrices ? Tu en fréquente ? demanda-t-elle.

Skye eu une mine pensive.

- Il y en a bien une, déclara-t-elle mystérieusement. Je l'appelle « la tornade blonde. » La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle a déboulé comme une furie dans les coulisses après mon concert, en trainant derrière elle une fille qui n'avait pas l'air ravi. Pourtant, c'est celle qui m'a subjuguée, dès le premier regard.

- Depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna la brune.

Skye lui sourit avant de dégager une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas, tu ne me laisse pas indifférente, Elena Gilbert, loin de là.

Elena parut surprise, puis, visiblement troublée, enfoui de nouveau son visage dans son épaule.

- Je veux bien essayer, souffla-t-elle quasi imperceptiblement.


End file.
